Descendants: Untold Stories
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: Sequel to Descendants 3. Mal now happily married to Ben decides to bring the barrier down forever, Uma and her crew come to Auradon. The rest of the main Descendants VKs and AKs get married and have kids. but things are not so easy.. Secrets are shared, Ember has to find out who she is.. while dealing with the fact she and Mal are half sisters. Mal has to juggle being Queen.
1. Freedom

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

It had been three years since the big sleeping cruse on Auradon when Hades had almost ended life as they had known it. Things are better than ever now in Auradon Mal and Ben made the decision together to bring the barrier down forever, So a lot more VKs moved from the Isle to Auradon, not everyone some stayed behind but it was a start.

Now you're probably wondering what about Uma and her crew? Well you're in luck because this is where our story begins.

It was a grey gloomy day on the Isle of the lost, like most days. For some folks of the Ilse today was the day there lives would turn around.

Uma and her crew had just finished packing the little they had for the trip to Auradon to live the rest of their lives. They were all very excited to be leaving.

Gil was sitting at a table choking down eggs like every other day When Uma walked up to him. "why is everyone so happy?" Gil asked with a mouthful of food. Uma rolled her eyes.

"do you konw what today is?" Gil looked confused. "tuesday?" "Today is the day we get of this rock forever and go to Auradon" Gil looked at her blank. "you forgot didn't you?"

"I need to pack!" Gil said running off to get his things.

Harry put his arm around Uma's shoulder. "when will he ever learn?" Harry said laughing. Uma leaned her head on his shoulder. "it's happening Harry, all we've ever wanted" Harry looked at her his eyes shining with charm.

"I've already have all I could ever want" Harry leaned in to kiss Uma. shortly after Mal had battled with Hades, Uma and Harry began dating they had always had crushes on each other none of them had said it out loud until that night. A few months later Harry popped the question Uma said yes.

the two have been married for three years now. Uma placed her hands on her stomach, smiling. Uma was nine months pregnant not only was this a fresh start for them But one for there child as well to have a better life then they had.

no one from Auradon kenw Uma was with child or that she and Harry were married it was going to be a great shock for the people of Auradon.

Uma touched Harry's hand to her stomach so he could feel the baby kick. "I can't wait to start a new life with you" he whispered.

"The limo's here!" Gil shouted Everyone rushed outside and got into the limo. then they were off to Auradon and there new life.

The Crew of Villains got to Auradon and pulled up to the school. Ben and Mal were there to greet them. all of them filed out the last ones were Harry, Uma and Gil. "Welcome to Auradon" Ben said smiling "I can show you all to your rooms" Harry and Gil went along with Ben, Uma stopped when she saw Mal. "told you I kept my word"

Mal said smiling.

"glad you did" Uma said "this place is amazing" they stood in front of each other unsure what to say next. "congrats on being the new Queen" "thanks, Even three years later I still can't believe it"

"congratulations" Uma placed a hand on her stomach. "thank you" "who's the- "Harry. we've been married for a while"

Mal and Uma went inside, Mal showed Uma to her room Harry's things were already on the bed. "if you have any questions or need anything Ben and I would be happy to help" "im fine for now" Mal smiled and left the room.

Uma set her things down on the bed and went out to explore. She went out on the balcony and sat down taking everything in and looking at the view.

"Hey little witch" Ember was on the roof and slide down to meet her on the balcony. Before Uma could speak Ember wrapped her in a tight hug, Uma was shocked she really hadn't been that nice to Ember, at all really. She realized that She was the closest thing Ember had ever had to a parent figure in her life, she never had anyone else. Uma wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"I missed you" Ember said getting out of the embrace. Ember looked at Uma'a Huge stomach. "wow. you have been BUSY." Uma punched her in the arm "shut up"

They got of the balcony and into the school Ember was an unofficial tour guide showing Uma everything she wanted to see. "that's the dining hall. You can't steal the food, which is weird I mean you leave all this food out what else are we supposed to do?" Uma touched her stomach. "I konw all the food makes you hungry right?" Ember looked at the young sea witch who was clearly in pain.

"are you ok?" "I don't konw.." Uma said scared Ember quciky got Uma up to her room so she could sit down on the bed. Uma grabbed Ember's hand so hard it turned white. "Ow! that hurts!" Uma cast Ember a glance of pure hatred. "I think i'm having the baby" Uma said in pain. Ember's eyes wided with panic. "I don't konw anything about childbirth!"

"I can go get Harry.." "NO! I need you to stay with me" just then Mal walked by. "MAL!" Ember called Mal quickly turned around seeing Uma on the bed in pain. "Uma's having the baby. I Need to find Harry, Can you stay with her?" Mal said nothing unsure if she wanted to help her former nemesis.

"Mal!" Ember said angrily. Mal quickly came into the room and took Ember's place. Ember quickly ran to find Harry. "of course it had to be you.." Uma said angry. "i'm not too thrilled about this ether, we need to put the past behind us, now is not a good time." Mal said helping Uma get some pillows for her back Uma got a comfortable as she could.

Ember saw Harry and Gil at the end of the hall after some searching. "Harry!" Ember ran towards him. "Uma's having the baby!" They quickly followed her to Uma and Harry's room.

"just breathe" Mal said to Uma as another contraction hit her. Harry and Gil burst into the room "about time you showed up" Uma growled "Harry and Gil can stay everyone body else out!" Ember and Mal waited outside.

Gil was holding Uma's hand while Harry was going to catch the baby when the time came. Uma was her normal self only a lot more Angry then she had ever been in her life. "come on love you can do this" Harry said

a few hours had gone by and Uma was exhausted from pushing. "just one more time Uma!" Harry shouted Uma screamed pushing all she could. it was quit for only a second Then a loud wail priced the room. "it's a girl" Harry said smiling wrapping up the baby in a pink blanket and putting her in Uma's arms. Mal went in to see them first.

Ember waited outside the door until Mal came out smiling. "is she- "Uma's doing great. She has a baby girl" Ember walked into the room

Harry was on the bed with Uma, Gil was sitting in a chair on the side of the bed. "hi" Ember said weakly Uma turned her head and smiled "hi" she turned her attention back to the tiny bundle in her arms. She had Uma's dark skin and Harry's eyes. Ember had never seen Uma so gentle and loving before.

"you can come closer you konw" Gil said Ember sat down in a chair next to Uma. "You can hold her if you want" Harry said "are you sure?" Ember asked

"yeah, we don't mind, Uma let Mal hold her earlier" Harry said Ember looked shocked "Mal? I guess stranger things have happened" Gil spoke up. "like the time Uma totally lost it and turned into an octopus, then Mal turned into a dragon and they battled each other"

Uma looked at Gil. "I need you to stop talking" Uma carefully placed the baby in Ember's arms. "oh wow, she's so small.." just then the baby started to cry loudly.

"she really is your daughter" Uma took the squirming baby from Ember into her arms bringing her close to her chest rocking her trying to sooth her. "she has a mix of both your tempers" Ember said

Uma was bouncing the baby in her arms when the crying stopped. "What are you going to name her?" Ember asked "Harry and I have been thinking, we've decided to name her freedom"

"it's perfect" Gil said looking down at the baby. "Freedom, that has a nice ring to it" Ember said smiling.

"welcome to Auradon, Freedom" Uma whispered.


	2. parenthood and secrets

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was on a bible camp retreat with some friends for the weekend. **

It had almost been a week since Freedom was born. Uma and Harry had barely gotten any sleep since they had come to Auradon because of it.

"She's asleep" Harry whispered laying on the bed next to Uma. "I knew moving to Auradon was going to be a big change, but this is exhausting" Uma said closing her eyes. The two had barely drifted off when there was a knock on the door.

it was quiet only for a second until Freedom started crying. Harry groaned getting off the bed to go check on his daughter.

"WHOEVER OPENED THIS DOOR IS LUCKY I'M SO EXHAUSTED SO I DON'T KILL YOU!" Uma yelled she nudged Gil with her foot who was sleeping on the floor. "hm?" Gil mumbled half asleep. "Gil. get the door"

Gil opened the door to see Ember looking quite scared. "I just wanted to let you guys konw that breakfast is in the dining hall... if you guys want some?"

"yes! food!" Gil ran down to the dining hall as fast as he could. "I'm going to get us something. I'll be back soon" Harry said handing Freedom to Uma and kissing her on the forehead.

Ember stood in the doorway. "are you gonna kill me?" she said half joking half not.

"no. not yet anyway." Uma said "you can come in" Ember walked in sitting on the bed next to Uma.

"so how's parenthood?" "exhausting. It's worth it." Uma said smiling down at her daughter, Freedom looked right back with her big blue eyes.

"can you hold her for a few minutes? I have to change."

"I'm not so sure..."

"it's only five minutes" Uma carefully put Freedom in Ember's arms.

"ok.."

it was fine for a bit as soon as Uma left to go change Freedom started to cry. "it's ok." Ember began rocking her in her arms.

Freedom only started crying harder. Ember pulled Freedom closer to her chest, she stopped crying.

"ok" Ember took a breath letting it out slowly. Uma came back in the room "see? not that long"

Ember looked at Freedom who was sucking on her shirt.

Uma sat down on the bed. "I konw what she wants" Uma took Freedom in her arms and lifted up her shirt taking a light blanket and putting it over where she was nursing.

"your so good with her, she's really lucky to have you both as a family"

"Speaking of that, how does it feel to be half sisters with Mal?"

"weird. I don't konw it's a lot to take in even after so many years. Hades is my dad..."

"I konw" Uma said

"of course you do. you where there when he said it." Ember said confused.

"I mean I already knew that before Hades mentioned it"

"What?"


	3. Uma's story

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was on a bible camp retreat with some friends for the weekend. **

Ember looked at Uma in disbelief. "how did you konw?"

Uma sighed. "on a place like the Isle everyone knows everything about anyone else and if they don't they have a way of finding out. After Hades came to the Isle he slowly started losing it. So I began watching him everyday.. to see what he would do, I was still a kid at the time. So one night I went over to his place and I heard what sounded like crying, I went to get a closer look"

"it was me"

"it was you. Hades Appeared out of nowhere behind me. He told me that I should never tell anyone what I saw he said that you would be very powerful someday So he wanted to keep you hidden.

Of course I was going to tell everyone what I had seen, So I stuck up a deal with Hades. I wouldn't tell anyone _if _he let me in on his plans to take over Auradon."

"So how do I come into this?" Ember asked

"i'm not done, stop interrupting! So a few years had passed by then I met you. Remember why I asked you to join?"

"yeah. Because I was small and could fit into places others couldn't"

"that's what I said. The real reason was I wanted to protect you."

"_you_ of all people wanted to protect _me?_" Ember said highly amused.

"Hades was REALLY crazy by then I didn't want you getting mixed up with that.. with him"

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ember asked

"there wasn't a good time, I guess I just forgot to mention it over the years"

Gil and Harry came back into the room. Gil had a basket of eggs and Harry had a satchel full of all kinds of food.

"you can't steal food from the dining hall Harry" Ember said amused

"I didn't steal it, I nicked it" Harry said smiling.

Uma giggled rolling her eyes.

Ember grabbed an apple. "I'll see you guys later" She walked out closing the door behind her.


	4. baking

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. **

Mal and Ben where in the kitchen baking. "what are we making again?" Mal asked "where making a cake for Jane's birthday" Ben said. "she didn't get to eat the one that Caroles made"

Mal looked at him eyebrows raised. "it's not her birthday.." "I konw that. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, were both so busy now, you konw?"

Mal smiled "that is so sweet. plus I need the practice I haven't baked anything without evil spells in them" Mal looked down trying not to remember that part of her life when she was evil.

Ben put his arm around her shoulder. "it wasn't all bad I mean without that spell we might not have fallen in love"

Mal had never thought about it like that. "I guess you're right" Mal's eyes went to the flour in the bowl. Her eyes lighting up with mischief as she got an idea.

She took a handful of flour and threw it in Ben's face. Ben laughed wiping flour out of his eyes Mal cast him a wicked grin.

Ben took some flour smiling he threw some on Mal, Mal laughed smiling.

Ben picked her up spinning her around. He put her down looking into her green eyes. "I love you. Did I mention that?"

"i love you too" Mal leaned in about to kiss him- When Dude came in.

He looked at Mal and Ben both covered in flour. "what's going on?"

"we were baking." Ben said "ok.. Have you heard the news?"

"what news?" Mal asked

"Jane's pregnant!" Dude said happily wagging his tail.

"they just got married four months ago..." Ben said

Mal and Ben looked at Dude for an answer.

Dude just looked blankly at them. "don't look at me. I don't konw how this stuff works"


	5. Jarlos

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that'a just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

A history of Carlos and Jane.

First meeting

The villain kids had just gotten to Auradon prep, it had been a rocky first week for BOTH the VK's and the AK's.

at around this time Jane was walking to one of her classes with her eyes to the floor. She was a quiet girl, very nice too if only people would talk to her. Jane didn't have much luck in the friend department, she just wasn't sure why. _I guess I don't need friends._ Jane thought to herself _why doesnt anyone like me? is there something wrong with me? _

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by a black and white blur moving so fast it knocked her off her feet.

Carlos turned around seeing Jane on the floor. "Sorry! I was late to class. I was running so fast I didn't see you!"

Carlos bend down to help her up. Jane moved away, looking at him with wide eyes. "hey, it's ok. I don't bite." Carlos Smiled at Jane reaching out his hand Jane hesitated then took it.

"Im Carlos. your name is.. Jane! I remember seeing you in goodness class" Jane looked at Carlos. "you remember my name?" Jane asked softly "of crouse. Your Mom's Fairy Godmother. Your one of the most important student's at this school!" Jane blushed "you think so?" before Carlos had time to answer the bell rang, classes were starting.

Carlos ran down the hallway to his next class. "bye Jane!" he called turning his head to look at her. "bye" Jane whispered and smiled discovering that many hours later

she was still thinking about the boy who knew her name.

first date.

it was cotillion. Jane and Carlos had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. "actually I have a date" Carlos told Fairy Godmother

"really!" Fairy Godmother said happily.

"yeah" Carlos said smiling at Jane. "mom.."

Jane put her hands in Carlos's. "bibbidi bobbidi! Ohh.." Fairy Godmother smiled sweetly at Carlos and Jane.

The proposal

Carlos and Jane have been dating for about nine months Carols had been planning to pop the question to Jane for a while he had already gotten a ring.. the question was how to do it.

Carlos took Jane to the place were he had asked her to Cotllition a few months ago. They were out on a walk with Dude like they did most days.

Carlos looked at Jane. "is everything ok? your so quiet today" Jane asked concerned. "I really love you"

"I love you too" Carlos got down on one knee Jane gasped she couldn't believe what was happening. "Jane Will you marry me?"

Carlos opened the ring box inside was a gold ring with a light blue diamond in the center. "yes"

"Really?" Carlos asked almost in disbelief. "Yes! Yes Carlos I will Marry you!" Carlos got up off his knee and he kissed her.

it was a sweet passionate kiss. it was well worth the wait.

Wedding

a year later Carlos and Jane where going to be married. The music started up it was time for Jane to walk down the Aisle. Carlos was standing at the altar Jay was his best Man. Jane came down the Aisle With her mom she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with a light pink bow on the side that Evie had made.

Jane stood across from Carlos. Fairy Godmother stepped up to the altar. "Do you Jane take Carlos to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do"

"do you Carlos take Jan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do"

"by the power vested in me as Fairy Godmother I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

the two leaned in for a kiss as everyone cheered for the happy couple.

Current time.

Jane and Carlos had been married for four months now. They couldn't be happier. Jane was a teacher and guidance concealer at Auradon prep, While Carlos was working at a tech company he also helped stray Dogs find homes in his free time.

Jane had just gotten back from a doctor she had been feeling sick most days for no reason. Carlos was playing tug a war with Dude when she came in.

"What did the doctor say?" Carlos asked "i'm pregnant" Carlos wa so surprised he let go of the rope that he and Dude were playing with, it sent Dude tumbling backwards. "Really?" "yes!" Carlos stood up smiling at Jane. "that's amazing! We're having a baby!"


	6. Do what you gotta do

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

Ember was outside eating her apple It was tart and sweet a nice change from the rotten fruit she used to have on the Ise. "Hey Em" Celia was standing right by her "hey Cece" Celia rolled her eyes. "You konw I hate it when you call me that" "I can't help it, Your so cute when your mad" Ember smiled as soon as Celia sat down Dizzy Squeaky and Squirmy came up to them.

"What's with the suitcases?" Ember asked "your not going back to the Ise are you?"

"no. no way" Squirmy said "Evie and Doug need the extra space I guess" Squirmy said

"Evie kicked you guys out? that doesn't sound like her at all" Celia said "or Doug"

"well they need the extra space because.. Evie's pregnant!" Dizzy shouted excitedly

"That's amazing!" Celia and Ember said.

Ember looked at them she had a wicked grin on her face.

"we can go back to the Ise, barley anyone's there we can do whatever we want!"

"let's do it!"

"last one there is a rotten apple!" they all shouted

"Rember when the VK's came to the Ise on Vk day?" Ember asked

From the North to the South  
From the East to the West  
Lost boys, lost girls  
You all know you're the best  
Hit the streets, it's your day  
Turn it up, now's your chance  
It's time to get up on your feet and dance  
Whoo

Ember started to sing everyone jhoned in.

Anybody wanna be like us?

Everybody wanna be like us!

Ember sang

Well, it's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be, bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe

It's good to be bad

Show your pride, let me hear ya shout  
We're from the Isle of the Lost! (Yes)

They all laughed. Ember stopped walking her face turned pale. "Em? Are you ok?" Dizzy asked her.

Ember was looking at Hades hideout " do you think he's still there?"

"maybe. it couldn't hurt to check it out" Celia said shrugging pulling the skeleton head key from her pocket.

They all went deep into the cave to find Hades wearing his sunglasses sleeping in his favorite chair.

Feeling there presence Hades opened his eyes. "Can I get one good nap around here without someone waking me up!" he shouted Angrily.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved back to Auradon with Mal" Ember asked cooly.

"I did. I come here for my naps it's much quieter around here with less pelope" Hades said "so, are we gonna talk?" Ember asked him.

"about what?" Hades growled "I don't konw.. how about you throwing me out on the street like trash the day I was born, or the fact that I did have some sort of family and you kept that from me! then you just hand me over to Uma like a bargaining chip. All I am is a pawn in your stupid little game"

Ember was getting angeryer by the seoned her eyes flashed an icey blue. "I gave you a better life. You learned to fend for yourself that more than I could have done" Hades said angrily

"I had nothing for seventeen years! you didn't even care all you cared about was you stupid escape plan. Witch failed by the way" Ember cast him a mean smile

"cut the crap, why are you here?" Hades asked "I want the Ember. the decoy Ember"

"I don't have it, I gave it to Mal"

"of course you did, you two are best friends aren't you! I get nothing from you as usual" Ember growled

Listen, little girl  
You're talking to a god  
And I don't wanna hear the drama

Kindness ain't my brand

_Oh, I guess that's why you ran __Not as sad as you without your powers_

_I didn't come to fight  
For once, do something right_

_I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?_

_I only need you 'cause I came here for something_  
I've given you everything, by giving you nothing

I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
_No, you only did what's best for you_  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah

You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those daddy issues  
_Oh! Thank you!_  
Show me some respect  
It ain't easy to neglect  
My attention would've made you softer  
_Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around_  
I guess you are your father's daughter, ha, ha, ha

_I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you_  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove

Get over it  
_I am over it!_

**I'm over you being over it!**I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)

No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove

You do what you gotta do

"Thanks for nothing Dad." Ember angrily walked out not looking back.


	7. Power

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

They had all gotten back to Auradon. "What happened back there?" Squeaky and Squirmy asked. "What happened is my dad's a jerk who only cares about his oldest daughter and himself leaving no time for me" Ember snapped

"Are you ok?" Dizzy said concerned "Im fine. im better then fine." The four of them looked at each other with worried expressions. " try to calm down" Celia said

"Calm down? You want me to calm down.. That is just priceless." Ember said laughing "because you guys have no idea What this feels like. Your parent's LOVE you!

your parent's actually care about you! You have no idea what it's like to be treated like that. I was left to die and my dad didn't even care." Ember eyes were bright blue angrily flashing she felt heat like she had never felt before it was white hot in her veins. The power inside was so hot it began to burn her skin Ember was too angry to notice.

"then to have a half sister who doesn't Even care about you. at all. So don't tell me to CALM DOWN!"

Ember's hair burst into a blue flame she was breathing heavily.

the four backed up looking at her with wide eyes.

Ember looked at her friends Seeing they were scared the light went out of her eyes, her hair stopped being on fire.

"guys im so sorry I had no idea I could-

"we'll catch up with you when you cool off" Celia said

"do that." Ember walked over to the Enhanced Lake she stopped once she saw the bridge slowly she began to walk. "ok. This is fine just don't look down"

"this bridge is really stable you konw" Ember turned herself around Mal was behind her her hair was up in a ponytail she had a pale purple dress on.

Mal grabbed both sides of the bridge and rocked it. "see?" "Will you not do that?"

"your sacred?" "yes! aren't you?" "Dragon's don't get scared of heights" Mal said smirking

They reached the end of the bridge to the Enchanted Lake.

"why are you here? Don't you have to be in meetings and all that?" Ember asked

"for this moment.. not yet. Sometimes I come here to think." Mal said sitting down looking at the crystal clear water. "why are you here?"

"I went to see Hades he was being his normal good for nothing self, I got angry and lashed out at my friends"

"how bad was it?"

"I went full.. well half Hades. Hair on fire, the works"

"I've had times like that" Mal said

"I didn't konw how powerful I am I guess.." Ember said

"I konw the feeling. I don't even konw how strong my powers are" Mal said she paused for a seoned thinking.

"What if you and I try to figure out the full extent of our powers together?"

"really?"

"Do i look like i'm kidding?"

"yeah, ok"


	8. Ember's Anger

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

"So let me get this right you want to find out how powerful you are?" Carlos asked "well also agreeing to help your half sister?"

"well yeah I figured why not?" Mal said "I mean I might as well see how far my powers can go"

"in no way does it freak you out that she's kind of a ticking time bomb?" Jay said Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hades is the one who said she was the most powerful" Evie said "that doesn't freak you out?"

"why would it We've all faced the end of the world like three times" Mal said

"look where not saying you shouldn't do it- Jay said "as your friends- Carlos chimed in "we just want you to be careful, you have no Idea what she's capable of" Evie finished.

000000000000000

Ember was out in the courtyard with her friends.

"hey sorry about yesterday.. it really got out of hand"

"we all have moments like that" Celia said "it's fine"

"well look who it is, more VK's" they all looked to see Audrey and Chad coming towards them. "we should probably go" Squeaky said "yeah" Dizzy agreed

"Hey Audrey, Chad" Celia said to them. "congrats on getting married, you two are a perfect fit the two biggest jerks in Auradon" Dizzy put her hand on Ceila's shoulder "ok we should probably go now.."

just as they were turning to leave- "go back to the Ise were you belong"

Ember turned around "sorry what did you just say?" Audrey srimked "I said you pathetic little rugrats go back to your garbage dump of an island"

"do you pelope forget that a bunch of VK's saved the day after you went crazy?" Ember said in a mecening tone

"that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it" "by the way I heard about your little meltdown you just can't control your temper can you? your just like your father"

Chad said.

"oh no" Squirmy whispered Ember's eyes where flashing a deep blue she was breathing heavily as her hair set on fire.

Her palms had a burst of flame. "your really going to regret this" Ember sethed without even thinking about it Ember threw the fire into their direction the blast was so strong it knocked them both out.

000000000000000000

"do you konw why you're here?" Fairy Godmother asked her they were in her office, Ember was sitting in a chair behind her desk.

"I konw what it looked like..." Ember said "I was just defending my friends"

"I konw you're new here this year, we have certain rules that have to be followed no cheating no stealing treating everyone with kindness.. The most important rule by far no causing harm to anyone or putting anyone in danger." Fairy Godmother said "You've had about two incidents like this, You just can't go around hurting people even if you didn't mean too"

"so what's going to happen to me?' Ember asked "if I keep it up?"

Fairy Godmother took a deep breath looking out the window to the Ise.

"well.. if this does happen again and you become a danger to the People of Auradon and all who live here.."

"your going to send me to the Ise of the Lost?" Ember asked confused "how would that do anything? I would just be able to come right back."

"if this does happen again I have no choice but to send you to a place that is whose then that"

"what could be worse then the Ise?"

"the Ise of the doomed"


	9. and baby makes three

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

Carlos and Jane where out for a walk with Dude. Jane was eight months pregnant. They were all going to the Enchanted Lake.

When they got to the Enchanted Lake Dude Jumped in the water "woo hoo!" Carlos and Jane laughed at their dog. "you guys should come in the water's great!"

"I think we're ok for now buddy" Carlos said giving Dude a pat on the head. Jane suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach she gasped putting a hand on her belly.

"Jane are you ok?" Carlos asked "I think so.. I don't konw" Jane winced in pain. Carlos's face turned pale. "we need to get to the hospital"

"Dude go find the others and Fairy Godmother, tell them to meet us at the Hospital" Carlos said getting on his motorbike with Jane going as fast as he could to the Hospital.

"I won't let you down Carlos!" Dude called after them.

Back in Auradon everyone was at Evie and Doug's castle hanging out. Dude rushed in out of breath the was panting heavily. "Enchanted Lake...Jane...hospital" Dude laid down on the floor exhausted from all the running. "Jane's having the baby? She wasn't Due for another mouth" Lonnie said concerned. "alright let's get moving" Jay said as everybody rushed to there bikes.

Dude let out a frustrated sigh. "really? more running?" on his way out Dude saw Fairy Godmother. "Fairy Godmother, Jane's about to have a baby!"

"oh my goodness. we have no time to waste" Fairy Godmother pulled out her wand and teleported Dude as well as herself.

back at the hospital Carlos was in the delivery room with Jane. Jane was sweating trying to breathe through a contraction. She had a death grip on Carlos hand "it's going to be ok Jane just breathe" Carlos said rubbing her back.

" I want you to konw whatever I say in the next few hours I really don't mean any of it." Jane said smiling Carols kissed Jane on the forehead. "I konw" he whispered.

the contraction passed, Jane took a breath of relief.

In the waiting room Fairy Godmother and Dude had just landed from teleporting. "so dizzy.." Dude said shaking it off. Fairy Godmother went up to the reception desk.

"do you konw which room Jane De Veil is staying in? i'm her mother." "room 103 right down this hall to the left" the receptionist said. "thank you. Let's go Dude"

Dude and Fairy Godmother went into the room, Jane was sitting up on the bed with pillows to support her back Carols was beside her. "Jane! Carlos!" Dude yelled jumping up on the bed covering both his owners in kisses.

Carlos and Jane laughed. "hi Mom" Fairy Godmother walked over to where Jane was sitting. "How are you feeling?" "i'm alright so far, the pain hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be.. so far" Jane gasped as a huge contraction took hold of her. She grabbed Fairy Godmother's hand. Dude jumped off the bed startled.

Dude sniffed the air "I think your friends are here, I can smell them" Carlos got off the bed. "I'll be right back Jane" he gave her hand a squeeze before going into the waiting room to see his friends and update them about Jane.

The core four, Doug, Lonnie, Ben and Jay and Lonnie's one year old son Daz where all in the waiting room. "is Jane ok?" Lonnie asked "she's ok. It's been about nine hours with nothing happening. Her contractions are getting closer together so hopefully it won't be long." A nurse came out. "She's ready" Carlos rushed back to the delivery room.

It had been about nine hours. Jane was sweating, breathing hard. "your doing so good baby it won't be much longer now" Carlos said smiling at her. "it's going to be ok darling" Fairy Godmother said "push as hard as you can" The doctor said. Jane screamed giveing one last push. It was silent for only a second when the crying of a newborn filled the room.

"it's a girl" said the doctor bringing the newborn over to Jane. "She looks like you" Carlos told her. "Have you two thought of a name yet?" Fairy Godmother asked them.

"what about Danielle?" Jane said "I love it" Carlos said kissing Jane on the forehead. "welcome to the world Danielle"


	10. it's what's on the inside

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

"the Ise of the doomed?" Dizzy asked "what's that?" "only the most horrible place on earth" Squirmy said "it's even worse than the Ise" Squeaky chimed in.

"it's this separate little island off the Ise. No one lives there, the place is a ghost town. It's a very creepy and mysterious place no one knows that much about it" Celia said

"Uma told me her crew went there to get her mouther's necklace, they almost died on there way out" Ember said "how do you guys all konw this?" Dizzy asked

"Squeaky, Squirmy and I heard about it from Uma because we were in her crew, Ceila?" Celia smirked "I have my ways" "you overheard it from some goblins didn't you?" said Dizzy "yeah pretty much" "you konw what they say about goblins.." Dizzy said

"Goblins are terrible gossipers" they all said together.

0000000000000

Ember was walking back to Auradon prep When she passed by Evie and Doug's castle. "you look like you need some fashion help" Ember turned around started to find Evie right behind her. Thinking She was talking to someone else Ember turned and looked around, there was no one behind her. "Me?" "you really need some new clothes"

"this is the only thing I've worn, I never really thought about wearing anything else" Ember said trying to walk away. "how about I give you a makeover" Evie says smiling.

"thanks for the offer, i'm not sure- "no need to thank me, this is what I do" Evie said before Ember could get another word out pulled her inside.

Evie was getting everything ready to make clothes. "I'm not a doctor or anything but shouldn't you be resting or something?" Ember asked her. "Im fine, I was getting broad out of my mind resting anyway. I'm not due for another three mouths" Evie said putting a hand on her clearly pregnant belly.

after Evie made the clothes which took about an hour or two Ember tried them on. Evie made a blue and grey leather suit with blue pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Evie was doing Ember's makeup much to Ember's dismay. "on the blush always use upward strokes, ok you can open your eyes" Ember opened her eyes

"wow.. Evie, That's amazing" Ember said "thank you. I wish I could pay you.. I don't have any money"

"it's all yours" Evie said "you look fabulous!" "why are you being so nice to me?" Ember asked "I just think that I should judge anyone by what they have done all of us have a choice to make being good or bad, Trust me I konw how it feels to be judged"

"I have to go" Ember rushed out the door. deep in the enchanted forest Mal was waiting for her. "ready to do this?"


	11. the darkness inside

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

" let's go over the ground rules." Mal said "we can use our magic anyway we want except if it gets to be too much for one of us to handle could hurt someone."

"like the way you almost killed Arudery three years ago?" Ember said smirking. "I didn't kill her" Mal said defensively "the power was too much for her to handle"

"I just think it's really funny... when you a reformed VK almost kills someone people just brush it off, When a person like myself hurts someone it's lock them up and throw away the key"

"what is that supposed to mean?" Mal said confused "nevermind" _she probably wouldn't even care if I told her _Ember thought to herself.

"ok let's do this" Mal turned into a dragon flying high above Ember. Ember felt a sharp pain in her head _go on show me what you got_ Ember was startled. "I think I can read your mind!" she shouted to Mal.

at the same time Mal felt a similar kind of pain. _what do you want me to do? _she could also read Ember's thoughts as well.

_try to aim your magic at me _Ember conjured up a burst of blue flame trying to hit Mal with it, but she was too quick.

After a few more tries Ember hit Mal with a little burst of flame. Ember waited thinking it would burn her. Mal looked at the black mark on her forearm it was there for a second but then it faded away leaving Mal unharmed.

Mal landed and transformed back into her normal self. "that was really cool I had no idea I could do that.." "same here" Ember said "Mal your not looking so good..."

"im fine" Mal said before dropping to the ground. "Mal? Mal! Wake up!"

Mal woke up a few minutes later in the hospital, all her friends (except for Carlos who was on leave with Jane) Ben where with her. "what happened?" "you fainted" Ben said concerned "how are you feeling?"

"much better now" Mal said a doctor came in the room. "can I speak to the King and Queen in private?" Everyone left the room and went out into the hall to give the two some space.

out in the hallway Jay, Uma, Harry, Evie, Gil, Lonnie, Doug and Ember where waiting to hear the news about Mal.

"what did you do to her?" Jay asked an angry look in his eyes. "What?" Ember asked confused "What. did. you. do. to. Mal." Jay said angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Ember said "then why were you in the enchanted forest with her?"

"we were practicing our magic seeing how strong we could be" Ember said annoyed "Will you guys cut it out?" Evie said "turning on each other is not going to help anything right now" Evie shifted in her seat touching her belly. "you ok?" Doug asked "the baby's just kicking, i'm fine" Evie said kissing him on the check.

"why are you here?" Gil asked he wasn't too bright about most things for some reason that question really pissed Ember off she felt her blood getting hot. Without even thinking she shouted

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY HALF SISTER!" Ember was breathing heavily she had third degree burns all over her skin from keeping her magic inside. Everyone's faces were full of shock no one could believe what they just heard (except for Uma who had already knew) "Hades is my Father same as Mal"

unfortunately due to Ember's out brust, Freedom who had been sleeping soundly in Uma's arms started to cry. "shh. It's ok" Uma rocked her in her arms holding her close.

Ember got up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Gil asked "I don't konw! anywhere but here" Ember started walking faster. "Ember!" Harry called

she ignored him and started to run she didn't stop until she was out of the building and back in her dorm.

Mal and Ben came out to see their friends. "are you ok?" Evie asked "What's up?" said Jay "what did they say?" "Well.. I'm pregnant!" Mal said exicieldy


	12. Jay and Lonnie

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

a history of Jay and Lonnie.

first meet

the core four were in the kitchen baking for a love spell that Mal was going to use on Ben When Lonnie came in. "midnight snack? What you guys making?" Lonnie dipped her finger in trying the batter. The four looked at her in horror. "what? I won't double dip." "feel anything different?" Mal asked trying to sound casual.

Jay looked at Lonnie. "hey" Lonnie looked at him like he was crazy.

first date.

it was cotillon. Jay still haven't found anyone to take to the dance yet, he had a pretty good idea of who he wanted to take. Lonnie was his kind of girl, witty, smart, a daredevil and kind of reckless at times, like him. He saw Lonnie at ROAR practice sense she was the new team captain and waited for the guys to clear out.

"hey Lonnie, about cotillon tonight would you ever want to go.." Lonnie looked at him confused. "of course i'm going, everyone's going" "would you ever want to go with me?"

"like a date?" "yeah" Jay smiled "I would love to go with you" Lonnie kissed him on the check. cotillon turned out amazingly for the both of them. They liked hanging out so much that they started dating after that.

Proposal

Jay had just gotten back from his gap year with Gil, it was awesome they rode thr rapids of a jungle river, ate berries from bushes, They even got to see penguins. As fun as it all was Jay was glad to be home. He couldn't wait to see his friends again and Lonnie.

Lonnie and Jay had written letters back and forth to each other all well he was gone, it was hard dating long distance but they were still very much in love. Jay went straight to the ROAR practice area, it had just wrapped up for the day. Lonnie was putting the swords away. "look who it is" Lonnie turned around to see Jay standing in the doorway.

Lonnie rushed over to Jay and wrapped her arms around him. "miss me?" Jay joked "only a little bit yeah" Lonnie smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The two slowly broke out of the embrace.

"when I was away it made me think about a lot of things.. like the future about what I want to do for the rest of my life" Jay got down on his knee. Lonnie gasped "What are you doing?"

"thinking about my future, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lonnie will you marry me?" Jay opened the ring box inside was a golden ring with a dark blue diamond in the center. "yes" they kissed each other.

Wedding

the wedding was here! Carlos was Jay's best man. Doug, Ben and Gil were his groomsman. Jane was Lonnie's maid of honor Mal,and Evie were her bridesmaids. Fairy Godmother was doing the vows. "do you Jay take Lonnie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "Do you Lonnie take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do"

"by the power vested in me as Fairy Godmother, I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" everyone cheered as they kissed.

pregnant

"so what did the doctor say?" Jay asked "i'm pregnant" "really?" "yes" Jay picked up Lonnie in his arms and spun her around "That's amazing!"

birth

Lonnie had been in labour for five hours. "come on Lonnie you got this" Jay said holding her hand. sweat was beading on her forehead, she was exhausted. She screamed as she gave a final push, then the cries of a newborn was heard. "it's a boy" the doctor said handing him to Lonnie. He had dark hair, brown eyes and Lonnie's light skin.

"He's beautiful" Lonnie said "he is" Jay agreed "what do you think his name should be?" Lonnie thought for a moment. "what about Dev?" "I love it"

current time.

"i'm glad your ok Mal" Jay said "I can't believe your pregnant! im so happy for you both!" Lonnie said


	13. NOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE!

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE**

hey everyone sorry I haven't been posting. High school started up again, junior year I have been really busy with homework lately. I will continue to post more

Chapters on the weekends, sorry for the long wait. Thanks to ALL of you amazing people for reading this fic! It makes me so happy to konw you guys like my work, I love you guys thanks so much!


	14. in the dark of night

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of D3? I loved it. although I kind of wish Audrey stayed a villain... But that's just me. Let me konw in the comments what you guys think about D3!**

Ember ran out of the building into the enchanted forest she ran until she couldn't anymore. Trying to forget everything that had happened up until this point her life was just one big letdown. "After years of waiting I get to live here, thinking my life might turn around!. But no my sister hates me, my dad ignores me, everyone I get close to hates me for something. Everyone knows I'm a danger to Auradon now..maybe I should go back to the Isle." She shrieked into the woods filled with anger towards all those people she named and also herself.

"Not everyone hates you" Ember turned around to see Dizzy standing there. "What are you doing here?" Ember asked her. "I couldn't sleep" "Are you having nightmares again?"

Ever since Dizzy was put under the sleeping spell even after she came out of it she had awful nightmares, she often would wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat shaking. Celia was the only one who could calm her down after that. It made sense because Celia and Dizzy were best friends but that's a story for another time.

"Maybe?" Dizzy sat down by Ember in the cluster of trees. "why are you here?" Ember paused "it's..a long story. I was training with Mal to test all my magic it was going really well until she fainted. So, of course, everyone blames me the girl from the Ise. So I lost control telling everyone Mal is my half sister before running off."

"You know just because your from the Isle.." Dizzy started but older girl cut in with "That doesn't mean I'm evil, I know that..it's different for you and me" Ember turned to look at Dizzy "I'm angry and temperamental I don't trust much of anyone, while you... you're sweet, caring, fun and you don't hurt anyone else because you've never been hurt."

"Opposites attract, I guess," Dizzy said smiling leaning her head on Ember's shoulder. "how did we get here?" Ember asked wondering out loud "we are off the island, now standing just here in Auradon."Ember made a brief pause "It doesn't feel like much of a home to me."

"I really love you," Dizzy said looking up at Ember "I love you too" Dizzy turned her head giving Ember a quick peck on the cheek. Ember turned towards her shocked she would be lying if she didn't have feelings for Dizzy, she didn't know she felt the same way. Dizzy gigged nervously in the dark it was hard to tell but Ember was sure she was blushing. Yet to be free from any kind of mixed signals older girl asked:  
"Dizzy are you sure about this?" and soon after the young Tremaine answered with

"Yes, I have been for a long time". Ember's eyes widened upon that information, but she had one more question to ask. "Aren't you like 14?" Dizzy looked at her confused.  
" I'm 16! I'm only one year away from your age." Ember wanted to give herself a facepalm for her ignorance about that fact, but she didn't.

"have you ever kissed anyone?" Dizzy asked her. "i'm about to" Ember leaned in kissing Dizzy on the lips. Dizzy kissed her back. It was amazing Ember's every nerve was on fire, everything from the past weeks melted away. Ember had never felt like this in her life, that someone loved her someone cared.

it was wonderful.

**hey guys, I konw this is a bit of a stretch to make Ember fall for Dizzy but I wanted a romantic element to her as well. I was going to pair her up with Celia the actor who plays her is fourteen... Ember is seventeen.. so that wouldn't work out too well. Plus Dizzy is the complete opposite of Ember so I just thought they would work together well.. If you guys hate this I can take it down if you want. Let me konw if you hate it or not. Thanks. **


	15. Scarlet

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

About three months had passed, since Ember kissed Dizzy in the woods, they were open about dating but had only told Squeaky, Squirmy and Celia. In the meantime, Evie was nine months and due any day.  
Evie and Doug were sleeping soundly and While they were trying to shift to a better position, Evie opened her eyes and sat up pulling back the covers a bit there was a huge wet patch.

"Doug" Evie whispered shaking him gently, he didn't wake up. Evie grabbed the closet pillow and bought it down on his head; "Doug!" she whispered louder. Doug slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "it's three in the morning..." Doug said, groggily putting on his glasses. Doug's eyes fell on the wet patch, "now?" Doug asked uncertain. Evie confirmed and Doug got out of bed with a start. "We have to get to the hospital."

00000000

Ember was woken up by screaming, she sighed three in the morning... why now? She loved her girl, but those nightmares were getting on her last nerve. She turned over to look at Dizzy who was smiling, looking at her phone. Celia looked at Ember in confusion. "Evie's at the hospital, she going to have her baby tonight!" Dizzy squealed, excited.

"That's great Dizzy,but could you maybe be a little quieter?" Celia asked "oh sorry guys, I'm just SO excited" Dizzy said smiling getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Ember asked "to the hospital, there's no way I'm going to miss this!"Celia sat up, and boldly announced "I'll come with you"

0000000

The core four, Ben, Uma, Harry, Gil, nine month old Freedom, Dizzy, Celia, Jane, three month old Danielle, Lonnie and Daz who had just turned two years old were all in the waiting room.

It had been a few hours Doug came out give an update. "Nothing has been happening yet, she's not fully dilated." Mal looked at Doug "can we see her?" "of course! I'm sure she would love the company" The core four and Ben followed Doug into the room, where Evie was staying in. "you'll never guess who I ran into" Doug said, before Evie could say anything, they came into the room.

"Surprise!" Jay said, "oh my gosh, you guys!" the four embraced in a group hug, not letting go for several minutes they had all been through so much together. They stepped out of the embrace. "I can't believe you guys are going to be parents!" Ben said. "The first few weeks, you are going to lose a lot of sleep" Carlos added, "a whole LOT of sleep" Jay chimed in.

"You guys will be able to handle it. It's just takes a little time" Jay said Mal headed over to the side of Evie's bed. "Hey E" Evie smiled, "hey M" "you're going to be such an amazing mom, Evie" Mal whispered to her. Evie took Mal's hand she was on the verge of tears. "I hope Ben and I will be half the parents, that you and Doug are going to be" Mal said, touching her small bump that was just beginning to show.

"I love you M."

"I love you too E."

A doctor came in the room to check, how Evie was coming along. "Ten centimeters exactly, ok let's get you prepped." Everyone headed towards the door. Mal gave Evie's hand one last squeeze, before heading out.

"You got this, it's going to be ok princess" Doug said holding Evie's hand. "On the next contraction get ready to push" the doctor said.

In the waiting room tension was very high, but someone had to break the silence.  
"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Dizzy asked wondering out loud. Just then, a blood curdling scream was heard. Uma smiled knowing that Evie would be ok. "She's going to be fine"

000000

It had been about six hours since Evie had gone into labour. She was exhausted, breathing heavily. "It's crowning" the doctor said "just one more big push" Evie grabbed Doug's hand so hard it turned a little white. Evie screamed from the effort, her screams were replaced with the cries of a baby. After that Evie laid back in relief and exhaustion.

Doug kissed her forehead smiling "I knew you could do it" He sat gently on the bed beside her. The doctor came over to them, with a small bundle in his arms. "Congratulations it's a girl" The doctor gently handed the baby to Evie and Doug. She had Doug's brown eyes and a bit of Evie's blue hair.

"Hi baby girl" Evie whispered to her newborn daughter. "What do you want to name her?" Doug asked "you want me to decide?"  
Evie asked "you've been through a lot today, you deserve this" Evie gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too princess" Doug said."  
What about Scarlet?" Evie asked, Doug thought for a moment. "Scarlet.. that has a nice ring to it, I love it." "

00000

"she's beautiful E" Mal said, holding Scarlet. The core four and Ben were with Evie and Doug. Everybody headed for the door. "I should probably get going, congratulations you two" Mal handed Scarlet back to Evie, before heading out.

Dizzy was sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. Celia shook her gently awake. "Dizzy" Dizzy opened her eyes, slowly, taking in her surroundings. "What?" she mumbled half awake. "Evie had her baby" "Really?" Dizzy said excited "that's great!" Dizzy got up and went to go see Evie and Doug.

Dizzy opened the door going into the room. "Evie!" Dizzy rushed to give her a tight hug Evie put her arms around her and hugged her back just as tight. "Dizzy it's so good to see you!" They slowly got out of the embrace. "Thank goodness you're ok, I was worried about you." Dizzy said Evie smiled taking Dizzy's hand. "You didn't have to worry about me, I'm fine"

Doug handed the baby to Evie. "This is Scarlet." Dizzy smiled down at the sleeping newborn. "you can hold her if you want to" Dizzy smiled even bigger" I would love to"  
Evie Carefully handed the baby to Dizzy. "make sure to support her head" Doug added. Scarlet opened her eyes. Dizzy smiled. "Hi little girl"


	16. UPDATE

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. Hey guys! sorry for the wait I've been REALLY busy with my junior year of high school.. I get tons of homework and play rehearsal every night after school. I'm going to try to write some chapters this weekend if I can. Thanks to all of you for reading this so far! Sorry for the BIg wait. **


	17. the magic inside

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

night. Ember carefully stepped out of the room were Dizzy and Celia were sleeping She carefully closed the door behind her without making a sound. She was very good at hiding and sneaking around from all those years she had spend on the Isle, she slipped out of Auradon without being noticed.

She headed into the enchanted forest one of the only places were she could find space to be alone she carefully cerpt into the forest, careful not to trip on any tree roots and headed to a clearing deep in the woods.

Her breathing was deep and heavy, her hands were shaking Ember took a deep breath trying to calm down. "ok." she whispered "time to see what I can do"

Ember slowly lifted up her shaking hands and conjured up two balls of flame she shot them both up in the sky they exploded like little fireworks in the night sky.

"huh, cool" Ember said to herself before moving on. She used both her hands to make a huge ball of flame then with all her might she tossed it on a dead tree

it burst into flames the force was so powerful it knocked Ember to the ground, hard. She sat up her eyes wide from what she just did. She looked at her hands

she didn't konw she could have so much power within her. From the shock of what had just happened She started laughing tears were streaming down her face from the laughter she took a deep breath and stood up slowly walking back to Auradon exhausted from what she had done.

little did Ember konw someone was wacthing her...


	18. Evil lives

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Back on the Isle it was as cold and dark as ever a figure was in the shadows in the cover of darkness she could go anywhere without being seen. She headed to an old crumbling castle.

Her home.

She went around the front and threw the door open. "Im back!" the three looked over with shocked faces. "Maleficent!" they shouted in disbelief. "how are you not a lizard?" The Evil Queen asked "simple my dear as soon as they opened the barrier for good I got my septor and turned myself back"

"not to kill the mood or anything now that the barriers open.." Jafar started to say. "what's our plan?" Curila De Veil asked "we take our revenge! now that the barriers open we can do whatever we want!" Maleficent said "but how? there are so many people there now and our own children won't even help us because there good!" Curila De Veil said disgusted.

Maleficent smiled mischievously "that is where you're wrong, I konw someone who might be able to help us. She's from Auradon" "Auradon!" The Evil Queen shouted outraged "let me finish!" Maleficent snapped

"she is a very powerful being indeed but however powerful she may be she has a hard time controlling it, even more when she gets angry" "so if we attack Auradon and get her to lose control she could help us without her even knowing it. Brillant!" Jafar shouted in excitement.

"this is our time to rise. after years of being oppressed by everyone cased away and scorned for years by the ones who once feared us we will rise again. Now is our time EVIL LIVES!" Maleficent shouted they all cackled wickedly into the night.


	19. smoke and fire

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

a few months had passed since Maleficent had vowed to destroy Auradon no one else knew what was coming, not even Mal.

Dizzy and Ember where in the dorm they shared with Celia. The two were looking outside at the sky from the widow. "it's a beautiful day" Dizzy said looking out at the leaves that were just beginning to change color for the start of autumn.

"I guess so" Ember said looking at the sky all she could think about was when the leaves got crisper they were more likely to catch fire then usual. _the world is a fire hazard, I guess I can just stay inside until winter comes so I don't destroy anything._ Ember thought to herself.

a loud crack of lighting shook her out of her thoughts. "what in the-" Ember looked up at the sky it was getting rapidly dark thunder boomed and lightning flashed all around Auradon.

Ember ran as fast as she could with Dizzy trailing behind her to get outside the core four, Uma, Harry, Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Ceila, Squeaky and Squirmy were all waiting with bated breath to see what was going to happen.

a loud cackling filled the air around them as Maleficent stepped out of the shadows. "hello everyone, did you miss me?" Maleficent smiled wickedly Mal looked at her in disbelief and anger. "what are you doing here?"

"you see it's simple i'm getting my revenge of course! i've been prosecuted for years having everything taken away from me! So now it's my turn"

"there's only one of you!" Jay said "your outnumbered!" Maleficent grinned "that's what you think" Jafar, Cruella De Vil and The Evil Queen stepped out of the shadows. "we may be outnumbered but the four of us are the most powerful villains of our lifetime"

Maleficent turned into a gaintgactic dragon then the villains began there fight. The three had swords and where batting from the ground Maleficent was shooting fire on buildings and hurting anyone who dared to come near her.

Lonnie has engoth swords to go around thank goodness, everyone joined in the fight to protect their home. Mal was about to go after her mother when Ben pulled her aside "Mal! don't do this you could be killed..and the baby.." Ben trailed off he couldn't bare to lose her. "I have to for the good of Auradon." "Mal please.." Ben protested

"i've defeated her before I can do it again" Mal locked eyes with Ben before disappearing in purple smoke into her dragon form. The battle raged on both sides shown no signs of giving up.

Ember's heartbeat was in her ears she could feel her skin get hot, scalding hot. Mal and her mother were locked in battle they had a grip on each other and were trying to force each other down out of the sky. Maleficent clawled at Mal's stomach Mal thankfully doged the blow and slammed into her mother with all the force she had.

Maleficent roared in anger and bit down on Mal's arm. Mal roared and barreled into her they were locked in battle.

Ember was overwhelmed the people she had come to konw, her friends some of them fighting there own parents no less! the smoke was thick in the air if someone didn't do something soon Auradon would be gone forever, up in smoke.

Ember couldn't take it anymore it was all too much she was getting out of control. Breathing heavily, sheathing with anger Ember turned toward Maleficent with her hands she made a huge fireball she would have to be really good with her aim if not she would hurt Mal instead. Unfortunately her emotions where too overwhelming she couldn't think clearly, she took a breathe closed her eyes and threw.

it hit Maleficent. she reared back out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud the villains retreated. But it had also hurt Mal she dropped out of the air and crashed into some tree branches on her way down landing with a horrible crash. to make it worse the fireball had gotten some trees limbs on fire that was raining down on everyone as they tried to avoid it.

Ember opened her eyes "oh yeah your welcome, I just saved us not too bad anymore now am I?" Ember's smile faded as she looked at the discretion she had caused there was fire everywhere in little bits on the ground in the trees, fire from Maleficent still burning on the buildings. The smoke was so thick you could barely see two feet in front of you.

Ember broke into a coughing fit the smoke was stinging her eyes, it was hard to keep them open. _Maybe this is how it ends_ we all die _because of me _Ember thought trying to keep her eyes open. just then a chill passed by her Ember kept her eyes open long enough to see "ice?" Ember whispered whatever or whoever was doing this it was putting out the fires completely.

The smoke cleared Ember saw everyone gathered around someone She went up to get a closer look, it was Mal. She was bruised her skin was bloody from the cuts on the trees she was alive but barely breathing. Everyone looked hopeless "What did you do?" Ben asked angrily "I was trying to help you!" "by setting everything on fire?"

"No.. I saved everyone" "look around you all there is is dissection" Ben said "Mal.. she might not make it because of you" Ben couldn't bare to lose his wife.

There was a coughing sound Ben turned around Mal sat up confused "what happened?" Ben rushed over to her and kissed her. "don't worry about that, all that matters is your ok" Ben said

Mal stood up with Ben's help. "wow.. my mom really caused a lot of destruction" Ben spoke up "not all of it was your mom.." Mal followed his gaze over to her half sister. "I see"

Ember went to the edge of the woods looking into the trees there was movement then a tall figure came out of the shadows with a light ice blue dress. She saw the young girl, smiled then out of thin air made a snowflake from her hand. Ember was dumbfounded a puff of blue fire went out of her palm because she was so surprised. The young women's eyes widened.

She didn't konw the young girl could also do magic like she could, they locked eyes for a second the young women smiled again before walking away.

The next day everyone was hurt in some way shape or form but not badly Mal was on bed rest slowly recovering from the night before, the baby inside her was fine much to Mal and Ben relief.

in the girls dorm the young Tremaine woke up and saw something on her nightstand, a letter Dizzy opened it her lips moving with the words no sound coming out her eyes went wide. "Celia come look at this" Celia came over to her friend and sat down beside her. "you have to read this" Celia, confused opened up the letter.

_to whom this may concern, you all konw me or have heard about me in some way or another. I'm from the Isle like some of you I have magic like some here do the deference is I can't control mine. I'm not proud of what happened last night, _

_I really didn't want to hurt anyone im a danger to this place, I can't live here anymore I have no choice but to leave, it was going to happen anyway whether I wanted to or not. _

_Fairy__ Godmother was going to send me away soon anyway, this is my third outburst I don't have a second chance. I konw for some of you this brings great relief to others sadness _

_I'm sorry about that.. I really am, it pains me to leave but this is what's best for me and for Auradon. Please don't come looking for me, don't try to find me. I promise look everywhere if you must but you will not find me. _

_I'm sorry for all the pain i've caused you.. Ember _

Celia looked up at Dizzy her eyes wide with disbelief and fear. "we have to tell the VKs"


	20. what do we do?

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Ember stepped out into the light of the dawn. She knew where she had to go, she had to get away from here. Ember's gazed followed up to the mountains that was it, it was so far out away from Auradon and dangerous too no one would be able to find her up there without the risk of death. Ember walked out into the forest to the mountains without looking back.

"what do you mean she's gone?" Mal asked Dizzy and Celia. Everyone had gathered in Ben and Mal's castle to hear the news. "I saw the letter as soon as I woke up" Dizzy said "she took everything that she had" Celia chimed in "we haven't seen her since the incident with Maleficent" Squeaky and Squirmy looked worried

"do you think she's coming back?" the Squeaky asked, Dizzy looked at him with tears in her eyes "no" Squirmy spoke up "ever?" Dizzy was taking deep breaths trying not to cry "I don't think she's ever coming back"

Dizzy started crying she wrapped her arms around Celia who tightly hugged her back. "it's ok. everything's gonna be ok" Celia had tears in her eyes, even the twins looked they might cry.

"is she ok?" Evie asked concerned looking at Dizzy. Celia answers "she's emotionally involved" Everyone had looks of shock on there faces. "oh Dizzy.. why didn't you tell me?"

Dizzy wiped her eyes and looked at Evie "I guess I thought you might.. freak out if I told you" "Dizzy.. I would support you either way all that matters is your happy"

Evie grabbed Dizzy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "So you're... um" Gil struggled to remember the word. "i'm lesbian" Dizzy said "Ember's not, she's bi"

"hate to interrupt, but what should we do about Ember?" Uma asked "Mal, Ben you two are King and Queen what do you think?" "I think..I should go and try to find her" Mal said "she may be powerful, but only my magic can combat her own"

Ben looked at Mal with concern. "I konw you would do anything to keep everyone in Auradon safe Mal and I love that, I love that about you but I can't let you do this. It's too dangerous you have no idea what she can really do.. she hurt you once she had do it again. With the baby due so soon.. I can't lose you Mal."

Ben took her hand and looked into her eyes, there was so much fear and worry in them. Mal wanted to protect the kingdom at all costs but she loved Ben so much he was basically begging her not to She didn't want to be away from him. Anyway if she did go it wasn't just her life that was at risk.. Mal touched her stomach she didn't want to risk the new life growing inside her.

Mal spoke up. "I probably shouldn't try and find her.. not yet anyway" Ben sighed with relief. "anyway at least she's not near Auradon anymore" Mal said

"so what's going to happen now?" asked Carlos. "we could just send a bunch of guards to try and find her" Jay suggested "that could work, but there lives would be at risk" Evie pointed out.

"we could just see what happens, if she attacks again or not" Ben added "Then if she's still a threat we can send someone to go after her" Mal finished


	21. new encounters

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Ember walked on, she had been walking for miles the mountains were close now she could see them in view exhausted she decided to stop and rest for a bit. Ember heard a rustle in the leaves behind her she turned around but saw nothing. Then she saw a shadow coming up around the corner it looked big. Ember stood up and braced herself for what was coming.

it came around into her view it was.. a snowman? a walking talking snowman. Ember was baffled she had never seen anything like it. The snowman had not noticed her yet and was happily walking and singing without a care in the world. "_this will all make sense when I am older when your older everything makes sense one day when i'm old and wise I'll look back and realize that these were all completely normal events" _

The snowman turned to see Ember his face lit up with happiness. "Hi!" Ember kicked his head off. "you would be surprised how often that happens" Olaf said laughing.

"Olaf!" a young woman came into view, she had red brown hair. "Olaf Thank goodness I was worried about you!" The young women put his head back on his body. "you have to remember that were in a strange place, none of us have ever been in this enchanted forest before, we all have to be careful there are spirits here"

Olaf looks at Ember and smiles. "hi i'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf runs up to Ember with his arms outstretched. Ember stepped back "how are you alive?" Olaf looks at his arms "I don't konw" he giggled. the young women turned to Ember "i'm Anna. Do you live here? i've never seen you before"

"i'm Ember, I don't live here I used to live in Auradon.." Ember trailed off looking at the sky before Anna could ask why she left a reindeer and a young man came up to the group.

"Sven! Kristoff!" Olaf shouted wrapping his arms around the reindeer. Ember turned to look at them "who are you pelope?"

"we came here to save our home" Kristoff said "My sister Elsa heard something calling her to this place, so we all decided to go with her, it turns out there are powerful spirits here we need to save our home from them" Anna explained

"what's so special about her?" Ember asked interested "she built me!" Olaf said "with her magic!" "Elsa has ice powers" Kristoff said. Ember's mind flashed back to the day she saw the fire being put out by ice.

"do you konw how to get to the mountains?" Ember asked "just keep heading north" Kristoff told her. "thank you" Ember walked on part of her longing to go with them to at least have some propose to her life, but she pushed on.

She kept walking for miles going towards the mountain she stopped once beatheing in the air. _was that smoke? _crap! Ember looked at her hands wondering if she caused the fire she followed the smell coming to a small village with tents all around it. She saw a young women with coca brown skin sitting next to a fire with a woman she had seen before, Elsa. The Snow Queen.

**Heys guys! I'm back sorry for the wait! I decided to put the events of the Descendants story i'm working on and the events of Frozen 2 on the same timeline because it would explain why they weren't in the Descendants films. Also Ember and Elsa kind of have the same worry about there powers so they can learn from each other. **


	22. power of fireUma's dream

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Ember hid in the cluster of trees in the darkness watching the young snow queen and the other young women. "You see Elsa everything in nature is connected to something else equally so the five elements. Earth, wind, snow and fire. It all connects in some way or another all we have to do is find the source. Sometimes what were looking for can show up in the most unexpected places."

"Thank you Honeymaren" Elsa said to her "I really needed to hear that" Honeymaren smiled "don't mention it anything to protect your kingdom"

Ember turned to back away and get out but she slammed into a tree _why does it have to be so dark? _Ember thought. Honeymaren turned around looking into the shadows "someone's here" Elsa followed her up to the spot where she was looking. "who are you? show yourself!" Honeymaren yelled into the darkness.

Ember tripped on a root and tumbled into view. The young women went up to her to see if she was ok. Ember stood up fast taking a defensive stance. "don't touch me! i'm begging you don't come any closer!"

"hey it's ok we're only trying to help you" Elsa tried to grab her hand Ember stepped back. "Get away from me!" a circle of flames surrounded her where she stood.

Elsa and Honeymaren fell back shocked Ember ran into the shadows as fast as her legs could carry her. Elsa looked into the darkness her eyes wide wondering who the girl was and where she had come from.

Ember ran out to a big tree and started to climb it like she used to when she was on the Isle. She looked out on skyline she could see the tiny fraction of blinking light from Araudon. She wouldn't say it out loud but she missed it there. Her friends, her girlfriend, Uma.

Ember slowly fell asleep in the tree. Cold and alone. _It's for the best _Ember thought before drifting off.

_00000000_

Uma was looking out the window. Harry came up behind her "you ok?" Uma turned to look at him. "I'm worried about her Harry, she's so young.." Harry sighed "I konw. I am too, if she's anything like you she isn't going to give up easily" Harry smiled Uma couldn't help but smile at him.

Uma and Harry got in bed and went to sleep. Uma's subconscious mind went to the day she had first seen Ember on the Isle. About seventeen years ago..

Uma was six at the time. She was out for the night spying on others who lived there you wouldn't believe the secrets pelope spilled when they thought no one was around.

She was passing by Hades place when she heard an odd sound, now this was common for Hades cave because it was a cave it echoed like crazy in there plus he always had the stupid recording of a dog barking on to try to scare anyone who entered his cave.

Uma feeling bold decided to go check it out herself she slowly made her way into the cave the odd noise only getting louder.

She got to Hades main room he wasn't there for once. Uma turned off the recording thinking it was the noise she had heard puzzled by this she headed in the direction that the sound was coming from. She headed over to his chair and peered over the top on her tiptoes. It was.. a baby. Uma could not believe it Hades has a child?

She looked at the baby who was crying its eyes out. She was so tiny barely a pound and skinny as well, she couldn't have been more than a few minutes old she still had a little bit of blood on her. Uma went over to look at it. "how did you get here?" Uma wondered out loud.

Just then Hades came into the room "what are you doing here?" he growled. Uma stood up challenging him "What are you doing with a baby?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"she's going to be very powerful when she grows up. The most powerful villain in this dump." Uma looked at the squirming baby, doubtful. "you konw I could tell everyone about this.."

"look if you keep this quiet.. when I take over Auradon I'll let you in on the plans" Uma looked at him. "mm..ok"

"what are you going to do with her until then?" Uma asked Hades looked defeated "I don't konw.." he sighed "now get out!" Uma ran out as fast as she could amazed by what she had seen.

Uma woke up to a clap of thunder, she sat up her mind was reeling. Loud wailing was coming from Freedom's crib Uma got up and went over to her daughter. "shh. it's ok it's just thunder it can't hurt you" Freedom quieted down as soon as Uma started to walk away she began to whimper. "you want mommy to hold you?" Uma carefully picked up Freedom and sat down on the bed with her.

Harry woke up seeing Uma with their crying daughter. "She's going to be like this the entire night huh?"

"I think so yes" Uma said sighing "we can take shifts" Uma suggested. "I can take the first shift" Harry said "Harry- Uma protested "you've already been up most of the night Uma"

"so have you!" Uma shouted Harry sighed "I want to do this for you" Uma gave in handing Freedom to him. "there's my girl" Harry said smiling at his daughter. Uma kissed him on the check. "I love you" Harry smiled "I love you too"


	23. Destiny

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney.**

about eight months had passed since Ember had gone away. Besides that everything in Auradon was going smoothly so far. Mal was still on bedrest she was nine months pregnant and due any day.

Ben was sitting next to her on the bed. "how are you feeling?" "im fine. Help me up, I have to pee" Ben took Mal's hands in his and gently helped her to her feet.

Mal sighed heading to the bathroom when she felt something cold and wet run down her leg. "hey Ben?" Ben came up to where she was standing and looked at the dark stain on the rug. "did you just pee?" Ben asked her uncertain. Mal looked at him with wide eyes. "my water just broke"

000000

Ember climbed out of the tree unto the sandy shore she headed north and oddly made it to a beach, She saw the snow queen freezing the water trying to run across but the attempt failed the ice cracking sending Elsa falling into the wild sea.

Ember looked at the sea with wide eyes trying to see her in the waves just the Elsa's head popped up out of the water she swam to shore gasping from the effert.

She got to the shore and got up, a determined look on her face as she tried again she started running on the water snowflake shapes were she ran keeping her up on the surface.

Ember looked at her amused. Elsa was just about to make it she was just about to she was so close she could feel it. "your going to kill yourself" Elsa turned her head losing focus the ice broke from the force of the waves.

The powerful waves forced her back to shore. Elsa stood up breathing hard her eyes fell on the girl she had seen last night. Elsa walked over to her. "I would have made that if if you didn't distracted me" Ember scoffed "I doubt it. I konw your powerful but you can't beat the ocean"

"who are you and where did you come from?" Elsa asked eyeing the young girl. Ember looked at her her eyes flashed blue. " my name's Ember. Ember of the Isle"

00000

The king and queen had gotten to the hospital quickly. Mal was sitting in the hospital bed. The pain was..manageable to say the least Mal had an unusually high pain tolerance probably from her years on the Isle being raised by Maleficent had made her that way.

Evie came through the door. "hey M" Ben smiled "I figured you could use some company" Mal cast a loving glance at her husband, grateful that Evie was here.

Evie came up to where Mal was sitting wrapping her up in a tight hug. Evie looked at Mal "how are you feeling?" "pretty good surprisingly. The pain's mangeable so far it's not- Mal was cut off from her words as she felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. Mal bend over in pain touching her stomach, moaning.

Ben quickly went over to his wife, his eyes full of fear, Mal gripped Ben's hand so hard his knuckle turned a little white. "Is it time?" Evie asked nervously Ben shook his head "she's not fully dilated yet" Mal screamed gripping Ben's hand even harder, Ben turned towards Evie. "EVIE GET THE DOCTOR!" Evie rushed out to get help.

"don't worry Mal everything's going to be ok" Ben said hoping his words were true.

000000

Elsa looked at the girl, confused. "the Isle?" Ember looked at her in disbelief "well about twenty years ago King Beast got all the villains together and put them on an island with no magic, no wifi and no way to get in or out we all stayed there for years until this year they brought the barrier down for good. How did you not konw that? you live in Auradon don't you?"

"actually I don't" Elsa replied "I live in Arendelle. I've been pretty busy with ruling a kingdom myself" Ember looked at her in disbelief "Your a Queen? no wonder you don't live in Auradon they already have a queen there, which happens to be my sister"

"you have a sister? so do I." Elsa said "I konw I met her your whole 'family' if you want to call it that.. yeah She's my half sister we share the same father, she's pregnant due any day now I've heard" Elsa looked at her wondering "if you have family- The younger girl cut in "why don't I go back? My sister and my dad don't really like me too much. I'm a danger to others because of.." "your magic" Elsa finished

Ember nodded feeling a sharp blinding pain she fell to her knees., breathing heavily. She knew.. somehow she knew it was Mal's pain she was feeling. She tried to hear her thoughts but all she got was white hot pain everywhere. Elsa got down on her level with concern. "what's wrong? are you ok?" Ember looked at Elsa her eyes glazing over "something's.. wrong"

That was all she could manage before passing out.

000000

"she's not fully dilated. two more centimeters to go" The doctor said "then why is she in so much pain?" Ben asked his voice shaking. "the baby seems to have turned around, it's feet first now to avoid any more complications we need to shift its position so its back facing the right way." The doctor took his position and put both his hands gently on Mal's stomach. "just try to relax this will only take a second" the doctor said Mal nodded still in pain.

Ben took her hand. "it's going to be ok, this will be quick" The doctor moved his hands in a rotation moving the baby along with it. Mal screamed from the pain, relaxing she let out a breath it was over. "Thank you" Ben told the doctor. The doctor smiled "it's my job"

a few hours later Mal was fully dilated. "ok get ready to push on three.. one..two..

0000

Ember eyes slowly opened She was in a tent, young women got down to look at her. "where am I?" Ember asked "the Northern Nomads." the young women repiled "it's my home, i'm Honeymaren" "i'm Ember" Ember gasped in pain. "I can read my sisters mind sometimes, I guess I can feel her pain as well." Ember said breathing heavily.

"that's amazing! I've never seen anyone who can do that!" Honeymaren's eyes lit up with excitement. "Lucky me" Ember said gritting her teeth in pain. "I can't control when it happens or when it stops" Ember said "I guess you have to wait it out" Honeymaren said Ember groaned annoyed. Honeymaren went to over to her side taking her hand. "why don't you tell me what it's like over in Auradon? I've never been outside my home, I love a good story."

"ok. Well it all started over twenty years ago King Beast and Belle had just gotten married.."

0000

Mal had been in labour for twelve hours. "ok one more big push" Mal screamed. "congrations, it's a girl" The doctor handed the baby to Mal "hi baby" Mal whispered Ben sat down next to Mal on the bed. "she's beautiful" Ben said smiling at their daughter. The baby opened her eyes, they were light green. "She's got your eyes" Ben smiled

"what do you want to name her?" Mal thought for a moment "Destiny, Because she'll always be in charge of her own Destiny" Ben smiled at his wife. "Destiny. I love it"


	24. fire and ice

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney.**

it had been hours. Elsa was with her now Ember felt a single sharp pain gripping Elsa's hand, then she relaxed it was over. "feeling ok?" Elsa asked her helping her sit up. "oddly kind of sore, besides that i'm fine. If that's what labour is like I'm definitely not having kids" Elsa giggled smiling at the young girl.

Elsa's eyes fell on a pair of gloves that seemed...familiar somehow. "where did you find these?" Elsa asked "as I was walking along I found them on a tree" Ember said "to keep my power in check I decided to put them on"

Elsa picked up the gloves they were a faded blue more gray now after years of being exposed to the elements Elsa couldn't believe it the gloves she had throw into the wind about two years ago.

"those used to be my gloves" Elsa told her. "you can have them back- Ember started to say Elsa cut her off "oh no, I've had those on for a lifetime I don't need them anymore"

Ember took the gloves putting them on her hands. "thank you for letting me use these" Elsa looked at the young girl. "you konw you remind me of myself"

Ember looked at her in disbelief. "you must be confused. You grew up in a kingdom your were a princess now your a queen. Whereas I grew up on a trash island with nothing for seventeen years there's no way we're alike."

"not in that way" Elsa said then explained "I mean I was worried that my powers would hurt other people in fact I got so worried and afraid I ran away just like your doing now. You can't run from your past it will only make it whose." Ember looked at the snow queen deep in thought. "So you think I should go back.."

"whenever you feel ready to I think that would be best"

Ember sighed. "I don't konw if that will ever happen"

"In time it will trust me. From the little time I've known you your powers are connected to your emotions just like mine are sometimes and when your emotions get too big it can cause destruction. So all you have to do is keep your emotions in check."

Ember looked at her puzzled "it's that simple?" "for the most part then you can use your powers for other things, good things. Maybe even saving the world one day"

"why are you here?" Ember asked "I've heard a voice that's calling me I don't konw why. All I konw is the fate of my kingdom depends on it I have to save it somehow"

"I should probably go, good luck on your quest" Ember got up to leave she stepped outside Elsa followed her. "I hope to see you again someday" Elsa said "I look forward to it" Ember gave her a quick hug Elsa histated then wrapped her arms around the small girl.

Ember headed the direction of the mountains. "Elsa!" Ember called "thank you. I hope to see your kingdom someday" Elsa smiled "yours as well. Good luck on your self discovery. If your ever looking for me just look for ice in usual places"

Ember smiled taking one last look at the snow queen before moving on.


	25. Uma's crew

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney.**

Back in Auradon it had been about three days since Destiny was born Mal and Ben were exhausted they were both passed out on their bed trying to get a little sleep before Destiny woke up again.

Loud crying filled the room. The couple groaned "looks like someone's up" Ben said tiredly Mal slowly got up to check on their daughter "it's ok sweetheart" Mal gently picked her up putting her on her shoulder rubbing her back.

There was a light knock on the door Ben got up and opened it. "Uma? this is not the best time maybe you could come back later" "this will only take a second" Uma said stepping into the room.

"you realize that a seventeen year old girl has been missing for nine months and three days" Uma said "You said you would do something about it and you haven't yet"

"do you have a point to telling us what we already know?" Mal asked pacing across the room burping Destiny. "I was getting to that since your both so busy I figured I could go after her myself not alone Harry and Gil would be coming as well"

"you realise how risky this is don't you?" Ben asked "she may be young but she's still dangerous the three of you can't go alone I can send some guards with you as well"

"Thank you." Uma said to Ben "Just be careful" Ben told her. "her magic is very powerful for someone so young" Mal added "your not the only one with magic Mal" Uma said touching her gold necklace smiling "you don't have to worry about me"

Uma walked out of their room to go roundup Harry and Gil and tell them about her plan.

"you want us to what?" Gil said Uma sighed "were going to try to find Ember and get her to come back" "won't that be dangerous?" Gil said wondering

"of course it will, we've done things like this before" Uma said "Ben said he's going to get some guards to come with us as well" Harry looked up at Uma with a conflicted look on his face.

"normally I would be all for things like this but it's not just the three of us like old times" Harry looked down at Freedom in his lap. "I just, if anything happened to her.. or you or Gil.."

"it won't. Nothing is going to happen to this crew. Not when i'm around" Uma said unafraid. "this is a job for pirates"


	26. monster

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with rehearsal after school. **

Uma, Harry Gil. Freedom and the guards were on the edge of the enchanted forest. "this is going to be extremely dangerous" said the leader of the guard. ""Stick together and keep your wits about you. Where going into uncharted territory, ok everyone let's move out"

They began their journey into the enchanted forest and into the unknown. It took a while but the group made it closer to where the mountains were the stopped at the base of the mountains looking up. "now what?" Gil asked "now we start climbing" the leader of the guard said. Uma looked at Harry and Freedom then Gil.

Her family. She took a breath and closed her eyes She would do anything to protect them.. or die trying.

Ember reached a nice flat section of the mountain towards the top and stopped to rest. She had been climbing for hours, her bones ached. Her skin had burns all over it now some were black that was skin on her arms It hurt but she had to keep the magic inside her. Ember turned her head looking down the mountain she could hear distant voices they were getting louder.

one seemed very familiar indeed. "we have to keep going. we have to find her" Ember eyes widened in shock _Uma.. she's here. But why? she could get herself killed she's not alone ether.. that's not good for me, not at all. _

Ember tried to calm down she could feel it the magic inside her clawing, screaming to be free. She had to fight it. It's finally come, come to knock down my door

I can't hide this time like I hid before  
The storm is awake, the danger is real

My time's running out, don't feel, don't feel

Ember knew they would find her soon try to get her back maybe..Kill her... Ember shook the thought away trying to keep clam.

"Fear will be your enemy  
And death its consequence"  
That's what they once said to me  
And it's starting to make sense  
All this pain, all this fear began because of me  
Is the thing they see, the thing I have to be

Ember could hear them coming closer she felt it. was she really like everyone thought she was? Distend to be evil?

A monster, were they right?  
Has the dark in me finally come to light?  
Am I a monster full of rage  
Nowhere to go but on a rampage?

Or am I just a monster in a cage?

they were so close now.. what was she going to do?

What do I do?  
No time for crying now

I've started this storm, gotta stop it somehow

Do I keep on running?  
How far do I have to go?  
And will that take the storm away  
Or only make it grow

Ember wondered is she had to run forever away from all this. If she disappeared would that make it right?

I'm making my world colder  
How long can it survive?  
Is everyone in danger as long as I'm alive?

Was I a monster from the start?  
How did I end up with this frozen heart?  
Bringing destruction to the stage  
Caught in a war that I never meant to wage

Do I kill the monster?

Ember headed to the side of the mountain looking down if she jumped there was no way of surviving the drop down...

If I die, will they be free?

No!  
I have to stay alive to fix what I've done  
Save the world from myself  
And bring back the sun

If I'm a monster then it's true  
There's only one thing that's left for me to do  
But before I fade to white  
I'll do all I can to make things right

I cannot be a monster

I will not be a monster  
Not tonight!

Ember heard them just around the corner. They were here.


	27. JUST AN UPDATE

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with rehearsal after school. **

Thanks to everyone who read this fic! I appreciate your support! I will try to post as often as I can.


	28. smoke on the mountainside

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with rehearsal after school. **

Ember turned and saw Uma's crew and about a dozen guards come up the mountain. After all these mouths they were face to face. "What are you doing here?" Ember asked "I came for you. Look just come down and we can talk about this no one has to get hurt."

just then Ember saw a blur whiz by her she quickly made a wall of fire. It was a tranquilizer dart "Oh I see you want me to back down so you can bring me back to Aueradon we'll i'm not going back there it's safer for everyone if I just stay here. Leave before you get hurt"

"ok I guess we're doing this the hard way" Harry said The guards moved in on her slowly with the tranquilizer guns. "we don't have to fight guys" Gil said "we don't but unfortunately she didn't give us any choice" Harry pointed out to Gil.

The guards moved in on her Ember stumbled back almost falling off the edge of the mountain side her eyes went wide a plan was forming in her head "you have nowhere to go" the leader of the guard said Ember looked at him her eyes were like fire "that's where you're wrong" Ember said leaning back and falling off the mountainside.

Uma, Harry and Gil looked off the edge shocked "Ember!" they shouted everyone all headed down the mountain as fast as they could to make sure she was ok.

Ember was falling fast the amber colored forest was blurred together it didn't even look like a forest anymore just colors Ember's eyes were stinging from the wind tears came out blurring her vision she couldn't see anything she was almost to the ground _so this is it_ Ember thought to herself _this is where I die_ just then a huge gust of wind picked her up.

Ember couldn't believe her eyes the wind was picking her up like it was alive in a way. Or was it? Ember remembered Elsa had told her there where spirits in the forest _this must be the wind spirit.. _Ember thought as the wind spirit gently lowered her to the ground. "wow.. thank you" _that was the wind spirit_ Ember continued to run she heard the guards and Uma's crew behind her. _There's earth, wind, water _

Ember's thoughts stopped as she saw smoke pouring from the forest she ran into it. Fire everywhere pink fire for some reason, it was on the trees they were burning all around. "the fire spirit" Ember whispered in shock "why would it do this?"

Ember turned into the smoke trying to see she heard a voice in the distance "Elsa get out of there!" The fire was still burning but the smoke started to clear Ember saw Anna looking scared. Elsa was in the middle of the fire surround she pushed it back with her powers trying to break out of the ring of fire surrounding her Olaf was with her.

Just then the guards came out of the forest along with Uma and her crew Ember's eyes lit up getting an idea Ember ran towards the fire to where Elsa was it didn't hurt anymore the burning, she had gotten so used to it from her powers it still hurt her skin but Embe hardly noticed.

Anna grabbed a sword and ran to help her sister she slipped into the middle of the ring of fire just in time before it rose again into even bigger flames. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked "you could be killed"

"so could you." Anna said "i'm providing back up I don't want you getting hurt" "Anna.. you don't konw how this magic works.." Anna cut the snow queen off "you said we would do this together" Elsa looked at her sister she was stubborn she wasn't going to give in that easily. "hey guys I love family talks just like the next person but the fire is getting bigger and guards are surrounding us" Olaf said worried

"Those are my friends.." Ember explained "I don't konw the guards they just came with them." Elsa wanted to ask more but this wasn't a good time. "hey is it getting warmer to you guys?" Olaf was melting even though he had a flurry it was too weak against the fire. Elsa shot some ice towards an opening Ember picked up Olaf and threw him out of the fire's harm.

"i'll get help!" Olaf shouted into the distance. Elsa eyes lit up. "I have an idea" Elsa made a huge plot of ice it was really thick and cold. "use your powers" Elsa said Ember looked confused "it's probably just going to melt but ok" Ember conjured up a ball of flame and threw it on the ice.

it started smoking, dry ice. Elsa blasted ice and snow out to put out the fire it worked for now. "run! There going to be after you if they find you" Ember told her Anna was fighting a garud just then then the tree above them got on fire it's burning limb went down heading for Anna and the garud. Anna looked up and got out of the way one of the brachs pinned her arms down.

It was still burning. Kristoff and Sven came over Sven helped get the branch off Anna, Kristoff picked her up and got on Sven they took off getting out of the danger.

"just go!" Ember yelled above the chaos. "if you don't want them to find you.. you don't have to let them" Elsa said looking her in the eye.

Ember nodded understanding her. "I understand. I can leave you out here" just then the wind picked up a huge tornado appeared coming for them. "Everybody take cover!" Uma yelled

Ember ran trying to outrun it. Elsa got swept up in it so did the rest of her family Everyone else was fine for now. it was coming closer Ember ran to a river there was no where else to go she was trapped. Ember took one last look at the forest then jumped.

the water was freezing cold. She couldn't breathe the coldness took her breath away Ember struggled to swim to the surface trying to keep her eyes open then everything went black.


	29. new places, new faces

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with rehearsal after school. **

Ember slowly opened her eyes she was still in the water but not as deep as she had been for some reason She forced her muscles to move so she could get on the shore

slowly she got her body up on shore gasping for breath. She was cold and weak but alive. She sat up feeling a shadow over her Ember looked up she was face to to face with a member of the guard.

Back in the forest Uma's crew and the guards still had to decide what to do next. Everyone was ok thank goodness no one was badly hurt by the battle that had gone on a day before.

"we have to keep going" Uma said determined not to fail. The leader of the guard approached her "we only have enough supplies to last a day. We have no choice we need to head back to Auradon"

"We can't return until we do something about her." Uma said frustrated "we konw where she is this wasn't for nothing" Harry said trying to calm her down Uma sighed rolling her eyes. "ok fine. Let's go back to Auradon"

Ember looked up at the guard he had dark skin like Uma's also a bit of a beard. He was wearing a dark green uniform he had a sword and a shield with him the shield had some kind of design on it it was either a symbol or some kind of flower Ember couldn't tell.

The guard cleared his throat Ember looked up at him. _if looks could kill I would be_ dead Ember thought to herself he looked at her glaring, trying to decide if she was a threat or not. He spoke his voice was deep "who are you?" Ember stood up unafraid. "i'm Ember. Formerly of the Isle of the lost. I come from the kingdom of Auradon"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her "well I can't go back to where I came from everyone thinks i'm a villain and a danger to the people of Auradon" He drew this sword and pointed it at her

"i'm not evil.. at least I don't think I am" Ember cringed _wrong thing to say_ The guard grabbed her by the arm "i'm taking you back to the village so we can decide what to do with you" he said fiercely.

they arrived at the village shorty. Another guard came up to met them "Lieutenant Matthews. you've returned I see you have a friend with you" the guard chuckled at his own joke. Lieutenant Matthews smiled for a second then his face got serious. "Do you konw where Yelana is?" "I would check the bay" Lieutenant Matthews thanked the guard before moving on.

They got a way out from the village towards the bay on the sandy shore overlooking the ocean. An older women with white hair was talking with Elsa in a low voice so no one else could hear. Lieutenant Matthews came up behind them.

"Yelana. Very sorry for intruding on the conversation as I was heading back from patrol I ran into someone. She says she's a outcast from her own kingdom. Outcast for being evil and dangerous to others"

Yelana looked at Ember the tiny girl in front of her soaking wet, she was conflicted sending her away was best for her people but this girl couldn't be too dangerous..

"bring her to me" Yelana said Matthews hesitated bring the girl to where she stood he kept a close watch his hands on the handle of his sword just in case she would try to hurt the elderly leader.

"how did you get here?" Yelana asked "I headed north.. I guess I just found it" Yelana eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The mist let you pass?" Ember looked at her she was just as confused as Yeana was.

"mist? I didn't come through any.." "the mist lets no one in or out where trapped here we've never seen anything outside our home. Only up until this year has anyone ever come in" Yelana cast her gaze to Elsa.

"wow" Ember was so surprised a burst of flame shoot from her hand. "i'm so sorry! I didn't mean that.. i'm not trying to hurt people I swear I konw this forest is the only thing you have if you need to send me away- the elder cut her off her eyes softened. "You respect nature I can tell. You pose no danger to me if you like you can stay until you decide to head back to your kingdom"

"Really?" Ember asked unsure. "yes of course" Yelana answered. Matthews came up to Yelana "are you sure we can trust her?" "I think so. She's young and has lost her way that's all. They both have the ability to do magic they can learn from each other. If we help her save herself she can help us save our home"

Matthews looked at the young girl in the distance "I hope your right"


	30. We do this together

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. **

Ember headed down to the village sitting alone by a fire. Everyone else had there own fires to sit around anyway Ember was still an outsider and dangerous to those who didn't konw her and stayed as far away from her as possible.

Ember heard Anna and Elsa arguing not far behind her they were about a few feet away from her with Kristoff Sven and Olaf all surrounding a fire. Ember listened to what they were saying.

"you just can't follow me into fire!" Elsa said frustrated "Then don't run into fire" Anna said back she was also frustrated with her sister. "you said we would do this together" "Anna you don't have powers I do.. I don't want you getting hurt" Elsa said looking her sister in the eyes.

"I konw. I believe in you Elsa more than anyone or anything if anyone can do this it's you. But you need to let me help you I can't lose you I don't konw what I would do" Anna said holding both her hands. "Your not going to lose me" Elsa said squeezing her hands. "I promise because were going to do this together"

"you also have us" Kristoff said putting his arm around Anna. Olaf came over "yeah! it's like a adventure!" Sven nuzzled Elsa with his nose Elsa smiled scratching him behind the ears. "What would I do without all of you?" Elsa asked grateful for her family "you'll always have us" Anna replied smiling.

Ember felt lonely thinking of her friends she left behind when she ran away. Did she do the right thing? was she protecting them from running away or making it worse? was she even protecting them or running from herself?

Back on Auradon Uma and her crew and the guards got back in the afternoon meeting with Ben and Mal. "we couldn't get her to come with us" Uma said "she wants to be left alone"

"it's more dangerous than we thought the forest she's in has magical spirits all over the place. On top of that a young women who can make ice and snow with her own hands" the leader of the guard said

"I've heard legends about her but I never believed it until now" Mal said amazed at the discovery. Ben got out an old book called HISTORY OF THE KINGDOMS and opened it up "she doesn't live here no wonder we haven't heard of her. It says here she lives in a kingdom across the sea called Arendelle she's also a queen"

"I always thought there where others places outside of Auradon i never thought there could be other kingdoms" Harry said The door opened they all turned to see who it was. Dizzy, Celia, Squeaky and Squirmy came in the room.

"Have you heard anything about Ember?" Dizzy asked hopefully "we found her and tried to get her to come back but she wouldn't" Gil said Dizzy's face fell "oh. I guess I should have accepted that"

"is she coming back anytime soon?" Squirmy asked "I don't think so" Uma said worried "We've done all we can" All of them left the room leaving the young VK's there.

Celia grabbed the map with Ember's location on it. "what are you doing?" Dizzy asked "if their not going to do anything we have to" Celia said "Come on were villain kids were taught to be strong from a very young age. We need to do this are you with me?"

"i'm in" Squirmy said "me too" Squeaky agreed. "so am I" Dizzy said Celia smiled her eyes glowing with mischief. "ok let's go get our friend back"


	31. stories in the dark

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Ember's fire died out. She look around hoping no one would see her seeing that no one was watching she took her hands and threw a small fireball relighting the fire.

she paused and looked down a small pink flame flame was sitting at her feet it began to run. Ember chased after it wanting to see who or what it was. "wait! don't go!" Ember called running faster "i'm not going to hurt you!" Ember ran as fast as she could before tripping on a tree root and falling flat on the ground.

the small orb came closer. "if you want to hurt me go ahead..I've lost everything important in my life..I don't care what you do" Ember said sitting up. The fire died out the fire spirit was a small blue and purple lizard.

Seeing that there was no threat the lizard moved closer to her. Ember picked it up "your the fire spirit" she said in disbelief "your so small" The izard lit on fire again as if to prove it was dangerous. "your a tough little thing huh?" Ember smiled

Ember held the lizard in one of her hands and a burst of flame came out the other. The lizard smiled in a way and lit up again as if in understanding. "your just like me" Ember said

Ember carried the lizard back to camp it jumped off her palms and ran up to Olaf jumping on his head rolling in his cold snow to cool himself off. "hello again!" Olaf said noticing her "I see you've met Bruni. He's so cute" "Burni? you named it?" Ember asked "sure! why not?" Olaf said

"so why are you here?" Olaf asked "it's a long story.." Ember said Olaf sat down making himself comfortable "I love storys" "well ok then.." Ember said "where I come from it's not a very nice place not like where you live I used to live in a place called The isle of the lost"

"how spooky and creepy sounding" Olaf said "it's place that has no magic, no wifi and no way out. Kind of like how the mist keeps everyone in." Ember explained

"that's why i'm here" Ember said finishing the story. "Wow" Olaf said amazed "actually that's very believable compared to what I've seen in my life" Olaf began to walk away "goodnight!"

Ember found a nice spot to lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours later she woke up hearing a voice Ember sat up confused seeing no one and still hearing it again.

"I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away," Ember sat up trying to hear where it was coming from but all around her was darkness "What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake

Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?" Ember looked at Elsa she was the only one who knew what it felt like to have powers and be afraid of yourself and what you would do to others.

"Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?" Ember wondered if she belonged anywhere or if she was meant to be alone forever cut off from the world because of what she could do.

Ember stood up and lit a fire not wanting to fall back asleep because of that voice that would keep calling her. "Can't sleep?" Ember fell of the log she was sitting on sartiled from someone behind her.

"Sorry about that" Ember looked up into the face of Elsa. Elsa helped her up Ember got to her feet and sat down again on the log Elsa sat beside her. "you konw when you said you heard a voice?" Ember asked "you've been hearing it too" Elsa said "i'm not surprised all the spirits hear it as well as me"

"you can't sleep ether?" "not very well" Elsa admitted "my mother told me about a river that holds all the answers to the past, if I find it I may figure out what happened between the Norothdra and Arednelle. Also maybe I'll find the source of my powers" Elsa said looking at her hands.

"wow" Ember said "that's really cool." Ember noticed Elsa's scarf. "what's this?" "it's my mothers." Elsa paused the corrected herself "it was my mothers" Ember looked at her in disbelief "was? but that would mean.. Elsa cut in "my parents were lost at sea six years ago" Elsa said looking at the young girl her eyes were wet.

"I'm so sorry" Ember said unsure what to say next, no one she knew had ever lost someone before. "your lucky to have parents that care about you I bet they loved you both so much. My dad is never like that with me pretty such he hates me. My powers are from my dad he has fire powers too. When did you learn about the river of the past?"

Elsa smiled at the memory "I was little my mother sang me and my sister a lullaby about the river that holds all the memories of the past." Ember looked at her waiting "are you going to sing it for me?"

"you want me too?" Elsa asked "I really want to konw about this river" Ember said begging her to tell her about it. "alright" Elsa looked at Ember "cuddle close soocth in" Ember histated "you want me to move closer?"

"you want to hear this or not." "ok." Ember slowly moved forward closer to Elsa. Elsa put an arm around her Ember looked at her surprised "this is really nice actually. No one really lets me get close like this"

Elsa took a breath then began to sing. "Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound

For in this river all is found" Ember looked at Elsa in wonder her eyes shining with questions. Elsa continued "In her waters, deep and true

Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound

But not too far or you'll be drowned" Ember eyes went wide. "wow. What a comforting image" she said dryly Elsa gave her a look but her eyes were smiling. "Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear

And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?" "that's actually really dark for a lullaby" Ember said thinking out loud. "Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound

When all is lost, then all is found" "that was beautiful but at the same time really creepy" Ember said "I konw. Why do lullabies always have dangerous warnings in them?" Elsa said smiling


	32. another UPDATE!

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Sorry guys I have been really busy with high school for the past few weeks. I will began posting this weekend when I can and on the weekends after that. Thanks for everyone reading this fic!


	33. the mist

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Sorry guys I have been really busy with high school for the past few weeks. I will began posting this weekend when I can and on the weekends after that. Thanks for everyone reading this fic!

Ceila, Dizzy and the twins had been walking for a long time when they came to a wall of mist. "whoa.. what is this?" Squirmy asked "I'm not sure.." Celia added

"it's so thick.. I can't see anything behind all the mist" Squeaky said trying to see into the mist. "She has to be in there" Dizzy said certain of herself. Before anyone could stop her Dizzy ran right into it.

"Dizzy stop!" Celia called but it was too late Dizzy got blown back by the mist and forcefully hit the ground with a thud. "are you ok?" the twins and Celia asked quickly coming to her side. Dizzy slowly sat up "i'm ok.."

"what was that?" Squirmy asked "some kind of force field keeping us out" Celia said "I don't konw why" Celia touched it her friends braced themselves for her to be blown back just like Dizzy had. The mist parted for her and her friends clearing a way. "it must react to magic" Dizzy said

"but you don't have magic Celia.." Squeaky said confused "VooDoo is kind of like magic... in a sense anyway" Celia said "what are we waiting for?" Dizzy asked

"I can tell this is going to be dangerous" Squirmy said nervously "your probably right" Celia said "we can't go back now" "whatever happens now we have each others backs" said Squeaky the others nodded and headed through the thick mist into the unknown.


	34. the past

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Sorry guys I have been really busy with high school for the past few weeks. I will began posting this weekend when I can and on the weekends after that. Thanks for everyone reading this fic!

Ember woke up with a start she was dreached in sweat, her hreat was pounding, breathing hard. She tryed to remember what her dream was about but it had faded away as soon as it had come.

Ember hread the calling of the voice aguin she got up and broke into a run finding the driction it might be coming from it was so dark Ember could not see anything as she was runnning trying not to fall.

Braches sracped up her legs and at her arms but she didn't care running untill she could not anymore and stopped to regain her breath Ember looked up at the sky. "what do you want from me?!" Ember yelled into the dark. "are you just trying to mess with my head?!" Ember felt herself losing control she had put up with so much in her life that she hated.

People that hated her, getting kicked out of her home then getting kicked out of her new one lost just trying to find a purpose, it was all too much. Ember felt her eyes burn like fire. her hair lit on fire she shut her eyes trying to calm down she opened them, her eyes were blue.

Ember shrieked for all the rage she felt for everything in her life "just STOP!" Ember fell to the ground in rage fire licked the ground and quickly got on the trees. Ember looked up all the rage melted away as she saw what she did. "crap!" Ember said

just then a blast of ice went by her and hit the trees and ice was on the ground covering it. Ember turned around seeing the snow queen behind her. Elsa looked at her, her gaze was heavy.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked "if looks could kill.." Ember said under her breath. "why are you here this late at night?" Elsa asked again. Ember sighed "I can't sleep that's all."

"that's the only reason you're out here, setting things on fire just because you couldn't sleep?" Elsa said doubting the young girl. "yes" Ember said sharply "if you want to talk about it- Ember cut her off.

"did it ever dawn on you that I don't want to tell my story to eveyone? That maybe if I do talk about it it will just bring up bad memories?" Ember said hotly "look I like you Elsa, but your not my queen so I don't take orders from you"

"yes. I konw that. Isolating yourself from the world.. from eveyone and eveything you've ever loved.. that won't help anything" Elsa said "trust me, I've been where you are now" Ember scoffed "your the snow queen eveyone loves you, you have a whole kingdom that worships you! What are you also scarred with terrible memories from your childhood?"

Ember smiled when she said that thinking she was making a joke but the snow queen's face told otherwise. "really? you of all people have bad childhood memories?" Ember asked her Elsa nodded and confirmed it to be true.

"I usually don't talk about it" Elsa said "i'm just trying to put the past behind me" "That's kind of hard to do consering your goal here is to learn all about the past in order to save this place" Ember said "the past.." Elsa had a idea in her mind "I have a idea let's get back to camp and we can head out in the morning"

Ember didn't question her and quickly followed wondering what was in store for her next.


	35. Don't let me go

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Early that next morning Anna, Elsa, Ember and Olaf headed out to try to find the calling of the voice. "so where exactly are we going?" Olaf asked walking along

"were going to find the score of that voice it may have answers about the past" Anna explained. Anna and Elsa saw something that made them stop cold in there tracks.

"what is it?" Ember asked peering over the edge. it was a shipwreck it had somehow washed up in the forest then Ember remembered something _my parents were lost at sea six years ago. _Ember gasped this was there parent's ship.

"but this is nowhere near the southern sea.." Olaf said trailing off, Anna and Elsa began to move towards the ship Olaf soon went after them Ember wanted to go with them but she understood this was a family thing.

Ember waited and after about ten minutes they came back they all looked so sad and beat up about what they had just seen, Elsa took it the worst she looked like she had be punched in the gut there were tears in her eyes. "it was my fault" Elsa whispered "Elsa look at me none of this was your fault, you didn't konw they were going to go there"

Anna looked at her sister trying to make her understand. "I need to go to Ahtohallen" "I'll come with you" Anna said "Anna I cant lose you I can't let you come with me it's dangerous"

"witch is why you need me to go with you. Don't you remember go too deep and you'll be drown? You need me to keep you from going too far" Anna said pleading with her sister to let her stay. "I just want you to be safe" Elsa said

Before anyone could do anything Elsa made an ice canoe around Anna and Olaf and made a path of ice Elsa sent the canoe away from her. Ember watched in disbelief as Anna and Olaf speed down in the ice canoe becoming quickly out of sight. Ember turned to Elsa "why would you do that?"

Elsa kept walking "I had to I didn't want anything bad to happen to her" "sending those you love away ins't going to help anything" Ember said "She's safe and that'a what matters now, I have to go to Ahtohallen"

"to what?" Ember asked confused. "to the river I told you about it' dangerous and hard to get to I have my powers to protect me and she doesn't." Ember's eyes lit up with an idea. "i'm coming too" "oh no. you can't it's dangerous" Elsa said

Ember's palm held a flame "are you forgetting I have powers too?" Ember said dryly. "I have to do this on my own" Elsa said "why are you so set on coming anyway?"

"BECAUSE WITHOUT THIS MY LIFE DOESN'T HAVE A PROPOSE!: Ember yelled angrily a wave of sadness hit her "my life doesn't have propose... when I came here I got all excited meeting you saving the world or a part of it anyway, it made me feel..needed. Your not the olny one who can hear the voice I want some answers too."

Elsa looked at her her expression softened. "ok. You can come with me. Let's go find some answers about the past"


	36. Ahtohallen

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

back in Araduon Mal woke up to a fanatic knocking on their bedroom door. Mal and Ben slowly got up and opened the door. "this had better be important.." Ben grumbled seeing Eive, Carlos and Jay.

"you guys, it's midnight what's so important?" Mal asked exhausted "Dizzy and Celia are gone" Evie said "So are Squeaky and Squirmy" Jay added "The map's gone too" Carlos said "they must have gone to the forest to look for Ember" "the one with dangerous magical spirits" Ben said the three nodded confirming it. "great" Mal said

"I have to go after them it's my fault that they left, it's my fault that Ember's gone" Mal said "Your not going alone" Evie said "let us come with you"

"if that was a few years ago maybe.. you guys have your own lives now I don't want to bring you into this" Mal said "we just don't want you getting hurt" Carlos said nervously. "Mal- Jay started to say something but Mal cut him off. "I have to do this alone, please" reining that there was no convening her otherwise the three said there goodbyes and went home.

Mal and Ben went back in there bedroom. "Mal I respect that you want to go do this head on, that you want to make things right no matter how are it is I love that about you. I just don't want you to go alone." Ben paused for a moment letting that sink in "I want to come with you"

"you can't be serous"

"I don't want to lose you Mal! that day your mother came back everything with Ember.. you where barely breathing" Ben said "I can't do that again." "I don't want to lose you ether" Mal said kissing him. "you can come with me" The moment was interrupted Destiny's loud wail filled the room. Ben got out of bed and picked Destiny up out of her cradle.

Ben sat down with Destiny in his arms on the bed with Mal. "it's ok baby girl. Daddy's got you" after a few minutes Destiny calmed down "What about Destiny?" Ben asked Mal "we could take her with us" Mal said "she's only two weeks old" Ben said "exactly. we really don't have any better option besides we will both be there to keep her safe" Mal looked at Destiny.

Destiny looked back at her with her light green eyes. "what do you think baby girl?" Mal asked "you want to go on a adventure with mommy and daddy?" Denstiny smiled grabbing Mal's finger with her tiny hand. Ben smiled "I think that's a yes"

00000000

Elsa and Ember faced a crashing ocean. "ready?" Elsa asked "lets do this" Ember replied the two began running as fast as they could into the ocean Elsa made a path of ice for them to run on but the waves were too strong and they came crashing down in the ocean. They tired again Ember popped up out of the ocean right away it was taking a long time for Elsa to resurface.. too long.

after about ten minutes Elsa came up on horse made of water it was trying to throw her off but Elsa held on with ice reins she had made Elsa reached out a hand Ember took it and was pulled up onto the horse. "this is crazy!" Ember yelled panic filled her voice. Elsa pulled the reins to the direction that she wanted to go and the horse lead her there.

Ember held onto Elsa because they were going so fast. Elsa saw an Island up ahead "that's it! Atuohallen" they had reached the Island the horse lowered it's head in respect to Elsa "thank you" The horse went away as soon as it had come.

Ember looked at everything in awe. "You never said it was a frozen Island" "i didn't konw" Elsa said they both stopped dead in there tracks hearing the voice. "C'mon if we fallow it it might lead us to some answers" Elsa and Ember began to run chasing after the voice that was calling them. "Every inch of me is trembling

But not from the cold  
Something is familiar  
Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold  
I can sense you there  
Like a friend I've always known  
I'm arriving

And it feels like I am home" Ember joined in. "I have always been a fortress

Cold secrets deep inside  
You have secrets, too

But you don't have to hide" there two voices joined together stronger then ever. "Show yourself

I'm dying to meet you  
Show yourself  
It's your turn  
Are you the one I've been looking for  
All of my life?  
Show yourself  
I'm ready to learn  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

_Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah" _They both hread the voice again running faster in the diction it was going they were both smiling after all this time they would get answers about themselves. Ember and Elsa began to sing again happy to be so close to the answers and also having someone who knew what to felt like to be different and powerful at the same time.

"I've never felt so certain

All my life I've been torn  
But I'm here for a reason  
Could it be the reason I was born?  
I have always been so different  
Normal rules did not apply  
Is this the day?  
Are you the way

I finally find out why?" Elsa blasted the blocked ice way open moving the ice pillars that were in her way they kept running more determented then ever. "Come to me now

Open your door  
Don't make me wait  
One moment more  
Oh, come to me now  
Open your door  
Don't make me wait

One moment more" What they saw next was mind blowing. A whole room made of ice on all the different sections it was covered in Elsa's memory's. Elsa's dress began to transform into a white dress her hair was down. Ember eyes were wide she had no idea Elsa could do that. "Where the north wind meets the sea (_Ah-ah, ah-ah_)

There's a river (_Ah-ah, ah-ah_)  
Full of memory (Memory, memory)  
_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

**I am found" **Elsa had tears in her eyes but they were happy tears she had got what she had came for after many years of wondering. Ember wondered if she would ever find her own answers to the question's she had. "Show yourself

Step into the power  
Throw yourself  
Into something new  
_You are the one you've been waiting for_  
**All of my life** (**_All of your life_**)

**Oh, show yourself" "**_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

Ah-ah, ah-ah  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_  
Ah-ah, ah-ah" They had found it, little did they konw but the past would revel itself in unexpected ways.


	37. the truth

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Ember looked at the ground seeing the familer symbols "water, air, earth and fire" Elsa came over to look at it too she stepped into the middle were all the symbols were the ground lit up under her the colored symbols went into the air and formed a snowflake "the bridge" Elsa whispered "what?" Ember said confused "the bride is what connects all the elements together my mother was from the Nroutra my father was from Arendlle. My mother saved my father so..."

Elsa thralled off thinking also no believing her own thoughts. "So the sprites gave them you. Your the bridge! Your what connects Aradlle and the Nroutrda" Ember said excitedly. Elsa put her hands down on the ice before Ember asked what she was doing snow figures came up all around them. "what in the- "water has memory" Elsa explained.

"show me what happened here" Elsa said to the ice soon two snow figures formed "My grandfather" Elsa said to herself "a long time ago they made a peace treaty with the Noruthldra but something went wrong"

Elsa and Ember fallowed the two down deeper in the ice cave to find the answers about that happened all those years ago. "maybe we should go back up" Ember wondered "Not yet were so close to finding the answer" They came to an ice hole that was very deep. "there they are" Elsa pointed to too small figures in the diastase. They both jumped down.

As they got down they saw the figures the Nrouthra leader was having tea just when it seemed like Elsa's grandfather was going to join him, he pulled out a sword Elsa's eyes went wide she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ember shut her eyes as the sword went in then the memory dispersed into thin air.

Ember head was spinning she couldn't believe it "you grandfather was a murderer?!" Ember said to herself disbelieving what she had just seen. Elsa looked at her hands they had frost on them. Ember shivered "it's really cold down here. I usually never feel it because my body's kind of like an oven but wow i'm cold"

Elsa whole body was slowly freezing over. "what's happening?" Ember asked "I don't konw" Elsa said shivering from the cold. Ember put her hands on Elsa she could feel the fire in her veins trying to make the frost melt but whatever was causing this was too powerful. "ANNA!" Elsa called out sending snow in the air before freezing over completely.

"Elsa! no.." Ember said sadly "You should've took Anna with you! she who've stopped you from going too far!" Ember said the rage and sadness overwhelming her. "Why? you just had to push everyone away so they wouldn't get hurt! That doesn't help anything, it only makes it worse"

Ember came to realization that what she had been doing running away from her problems, hurting the people she loved in fear that she would hurt them didn't make the pain go away. _you can't run from your past _Ember remembered Elsa telling her that, it seemed like mouths ago.

Ember's hands were covered in frost slowly she too began to freeze. "i'm sorry..." Ember whispered though her tears. Ember's whole body became ice, she was frozen.


	38. all is well

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Back up in the Nrouthra Anna had the erath graints chaseing her they had to break the briage. Anna fell about to get killed by a huge foot but Krisoff ans Sven gt there in the nick of time. The huge rock monseters begain throwing stones at the briage breaking it little by little.

On the other side the young four VK's were wacthing the sence in awe they quickly got off the brige it was breaking faster now eveyone was safe exspect Dizzy who was still running to try not to fall under the breaking brigde. "Dizzy come on!" Ceila shouted "grab my hand!" Dizzy reached towrads Ceila's hand almost grabbing it.. then the rest of the brige broke and she fell. "DIZZY!" the young VK's called out in horrer seeing there friend fall into the rushing water from the broken briage.

Just then a huge pruple dragon swooped down diveng trying to cactgh Dizzy the dragon got under dizzy and cacth her before she fell. Dizzy opened her eyes seeing that she was on the back of a dragon. "Mal?" Dizzy said in disbeilf the dragon landed on the ground beside the young VK's.

Dizzy got off the young friends wrapped there arms around her happy that she was ok. the dragon tranfromed back into Mal. "Mal what are you doing here?" Ceila asked "makeing sure you guys are ok. I'm glad your all safe but you could have died out here" Ben came out of the forset. "thank goodness you guys are ok eveyone's been worried about you"

"sorry." Sqrimkey said "we won't do that aguin" "we were all just so worried about her" Ceila said. "we are just glad your all safe" Ben said.

Back in Atouhallen Ember and Elsa slowly begain to unfrezze. "what happend?" Ember asked "I think it has something to do with my sister" Elsa said "I have an idea but we have to move quickly." Ember quickly floowed Elsa.

Back in Nrouthdra captain Matthews and his solgders came over along with the rest of the Nrouthdra. "who are you?" he asked "we don't mean any harm we just came to find my sister" Mal said "you mean the one with the fire?" "have you seen her here? do you konw where she is?" Mal asked

"she almost burned part of the forsert down" he said dryly. "we don't mean any truble" Ben said "look We can't take any chances here, we already had too many sruprise vistors here" The Captain said

They began to darw there srowds. "eveyone get behind me" Mal said her green eyes glowing quicky she turned into a dragon she diden't want to hurt anyone but she diden't want her friends and her family to come to any harm.

Mal was about to srike the grauds began to run at them with there srwods. Just then a wall of flame came out of nowhere shelding Mal and the others from harm. "STOP!" the flame wall disapeered Standing in between the two gruops was Ember. Mal quicky turned back into herself in shock. "Plase don't hurt them. There my family"

Elsa came out of the mist Anna run to her hugging her. "Arelle is safe I stopped the water" "I missed you" Anna said "I missed you too I promise from now on we will always do things togther. I have a qustion to ask you. do you want to bilud a snowman?"

Just then Elsa rebilud Olaf. "thank goodness water has memroty" Olaf opened his eyes. "Anna! Elsa! Krisoff and Sven!" They all hugged each other "I love wram hugs" Olaf said happily.

"Anna, now mihgt the perfect time will you marry me?" Anna was crying tears of joy. "yes!" the two kissed each other. Ember was wacthing the happy sence. just then her friends taclked her in a hug. Ember was lacghing. "i'm going to kill you guys! She said smiling "you souldn't have come all this way just for me!"

they slwoy broke out of the embrace. Dizzy and Ember looked into each other's eyes. "I missed you so much" Dizzy said tears of joy running down her face. Ember brushed them away with her fingertips. "I missed you too" they leaned and kissed each other Dizzy put her hands on Ember's face deeping the kiss.

"ok love brids break it up" Ceila sais smiling Ember and Dizzy blushed "we still have to get home" Suddly the mist parted and eveyone saw the sky the Aradlle siolgers and the Nrouthdra were free no longer trapped.

Mal came up to Ember "hey" "hi. I'm sorry about before" Ember said "I diden't konw how to control my magic, i'm still lreaning" "I'm sorry too. I souldn't have pushed you so hard. I just wanted to keep eveyone safe" Mal said "I konw. Um if we could maybe we could srat over" Ember asked Mal smiled " I would like that"

"I have someone I want you to meet" Ember said "this is Elsa" "nice to meet you, if we could I would love to vist your kindomm someday" Elsa said "I think we can make that happen, I'm looking forward to see yours as well" Mal said

"I just want to do what's best for Arendelle and I think I konw what that is" Elsa looked at her sister.


	39. the endfor now

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with school and tests. FROZEN 2 SPOILERS AHEAD! **

a few weeks later Anna became Queen of Aradlle Elsa was living in Nrothdra but visited her sister often. Ember had gotten back to Aruadon after explaning what had happened to Fairy Godmother Ember was let back in the school with the conduction that Mal would help her with her magic, Ember and Mal had a stronger bound now it took a while but the two began to trust each other.

Dizzy, Celia,Squeaky,Squirmy and Ember were still the best of friends going on many adventures in a few years they would all gradate together.

As for the the core four they where happily living there own lives with there own family's but still saw each other every week or so. The Isle was in better condition no longer the dump that it was, the people that lived there had started growing food.

Freddie Celia's big sister moved to Aruadon to be closer to her family. even though everything was fine now Ember still had some unfinished business..

Ember moved into the dark Dusty cave she looked about the same expect for a silver chained necklace that had a blue ember hanging from it. "Hi dad" Ember said "for once will you let me sleep in peace?" Hades asked annoyed "what are you doing down here? I thought you would be closer to Mal since her baby's only two weeks old"

"I did move closer to her, now with the baby I just haven't gotten any sleep, So I cam here to get some peace and quiet" Hades explained "i'm not too good with kids"

"their letting me see her today, I get to meet her officially" Ember said "i'm excited but kind of sacred. Maybe you could come too it could be a family thing or something like that, I would like you to come...I want to get to konw you dad"

"Eh..I'll think about it" Hades said "If you let me get at least a half an hour of sleep" "Deal." Ember said smiling "hey" Ember turned around "where did you get that necklace?" Ember shrugged "I stole it" Hades smiled "that's my girl, now go get out of here before I change my mind" Ember smiled as she walked out thinking no matter how bad things got they would always turn out just fine.

**So that's it, I hope you liked it guys! thanks for everyone reading this fic! I'm going to do a little mini fic about the young VK's in the future so be on the lookout for that. once again thanks for all the help and reviews on this fic, thanks for the support love you guys! **


End file.
